An Entwined Destiny: A Charmed and HP Crossover
by Inferno90
Summary: The Charmed Ones encounter a Death Eater, and travel to Hogwarts to help protect Harry Potter from not only Dark Wizards, but Demons and Warlocks as well. HP last three booksCharmed Season 8. ENJOY!
1. Foreshadowing

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Harry Potter and both Charmed as they are owned by J.K. Rowling and Constance M. Burge. 

**Story Overview: **The Harry Potter aspect of this Crossover is a combination of the last three books: Order of the Phoenix, Half-Blood Prince, and the Deathly Hallows. The Charmed aspect of it basically starts off directly after Season 8, with the only exception is that Billie is not around (thank God!...sorry for all Billie-lovers). Basically as the Charmed Duty to protect the innocent, they discover a Death Eater killing a student with wand magic, which sparks their interest. Unfortunatly, the DE escpaed, as in now involved in another aspect of the magical world. So, the CO (sorry for all the codes) recieve a letter from Dumbledore who explains their involvement, and must deal with it. He offers them three teaching positions to not only offer their safety, but to help protect Harry Potter. The Dark Lord begins recruiting Demons and Warlocks, and only the CO can stop them. Meanwhile, the CO do not have the ability, or skill for wand magic, and so call upon Dumbledore for help. Together, they must work together and combine magical forces. Bare in mind, the crossover focuses more on the Halliwells POV, since they are tied up in the Wizarding world, not the other way around.

Sorry for all the rambles, but I have to clear a few things up before I begin, before I get asked too many questions (LOL). Anyways, lastly, this if my first ever Harry Potter crossover. If you feel there is a bit of OCness in this fic, please let me know. I will try my best to improve in the chapters to come. And yes, this will be a very long fic as I am covering the last three books of HP.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Foreshadowing**

"I can't believe that guy dumped you for….that!" A young female voice screamed, as she strained to be heard by the loud music of the club, known as P3. To emphasize her point, she pointed to the women, she thought as hideous, and gagged.

"I know! That's just my luck, Phoeb's…." A young brunette replied. This woman had dark chocolate eyes, and full pink lips. Her skin was pale in appearance, which highlighted her thin figure. She wore a red halter-neck top, along with black pants. She sipped her ice water, as she rolled her eyes in response to the other woman, known as Phoebe.

"What a jerk! Paige, if you ever meet another guy that would dump you for a gorilla, then calls me straight away and I'll fix him up….." Phoebe replied, sarcastically. This woman appeared slightly alike to her younger sister. She shared the same brown locks, and dark brown eyes. However, her skin sported a natural tan, compared to the pale complexion of the other woman. Phoebe wore a revealing black dress, which showed off her feminine legs.

"Ha! Not until I fix him up first….." Paige replied, clenching her fist into a ball and slamming it on the bar.

"What? I'm not allowed to look after my baby sister?" Stated Phoebe, who gave her a wink, and sipped her glass of spirits.

"Be my guest…..Vanquish the bastard, "Paige muttered with a smirk.

"Did I hear someone say 'vanquish'?" Another brunette appeared from behind the bar. This woman, like the other two, had brown hair and dark eyes. However, her hair was much longer while her figure was curvier. She had a natural beauty and she smiled playfully in response to Paige's comment.

"Go figure," Phoebe smiled.

"One week without demons, and already you wanna kill something? Are you that bored? Or frustrated, sweetie?" Piper smirked.

"I'm just saying…I might as well go demon hunting than date a cheating son-of-a-"Paige started.

"-No missy Paige! No more witchy talk for you…" Piper pointed her finger at her younger sister, "You'll jinx us…."

"Not even to orb him to a remote desert island?" Paige cocked her head and smiled.

Paige suddenly received a split pain in her head. She could hear a faint jiggling…….Her hand snapped straight to her head, and quickly shut her eyes, trying to block out the pain. What could it be? _A new charge? Not now……._

"Oww…." Paige said, faintly.

"What is it sweetie?!" Phoebe was on high alert now, "What's wrong?"

"I-I um…I don't know…..I hear a jingle…..Like I have a new charge nearby…"

"But, the call is not meant to be that strong, is it?" Piper exclaimed, as she placed her hand on Paige's shoulder.

"I…don't know…" Paige felt slightly sick. The Whitelighter call has never been this strong before. She could not understand why….

"C'mon, let's get you some fresh air…." Phoebe encouraged, as she pulled Paige up from her chair, and made their way towards the back of the club, where they exited through the back door.

* * *

As the noise of the club subsided only slightly, they took a moment for their hearing to adjust to the change in atmosphere. Paige then took a seat on one of the crates near the wall, where she took in a few deep breaths. _Oww….what's going on? _

"Paige, did you want me to call Leo?" Piper offered. Leo Wyatt was her husband, and a Whitelighter, who would only be described as a guardian angel. A romantic one at that.

"No, that's ok, I'll be fine…" Paige said weakly.

Paige looked around her. Signals were calling for her; however, they became more distinctive when she looked down the street. _That's weird. When I look at that side of the alleyway, the call is faint. But when I look the opposite end of the street, the call is much stronger. Something is wrong…._

"Guys, "Paige stood up. Her witchy senses where on high alert, "The call is stronger when I look down that end of the alleyway…."

"Paige…" Piper eyes her sister in confusion. What she alright? She watched as her sister walked slowly towards the end of the street, as if she was possessed. Her head was cocked to the side as if she could sense something. As a half-Whitelighter, Paige has learned to follow her instincts as not only an angel, but a witch as well.

Silently, Paige's oldest sisters followed her slowly, attempting to remain as quite as they could. Phoebe glanced at Piper, who raised her eyebrows in interest. _Maybe her sister could sense danger nearby? _Suddenly, Paige broke out in a run, despite wearing high-heeled shoes. Like a chain reaction, her sisters followed. Paige didn't know what she could sense, letting alone telling her sisters about it. As she ran around the corner, she halted to a stop where her jaw dropped in surprise.

Before her lay a scene that she was, for once in her Wiccan life, unfamiliar with. She saw a mysterious figure, wearing a strange black cloak and a hood covering his face. From her position, she could only see the back of him; however, she could see his victim.

Similar to the attacker, the victim wore a billowing black cloak; however, this person was quite young in appearance. Possibly a young teenager. She saw him hold a small stick, waving it madly at his attacker, sending colored sparks at his enemy. Paige had to intervene.

At that moment, her sisters finally caught up with her, panting as if they ran a marathon. However, they were too slow to stop their sister from running straight into danger. Paige ran as fast as she could, ignoring the now whispering sounds of the call in her head. She finally found her charge, so all she had to do was protect him.

"Hey bud-"Paige started, ignoring her silent duty as a witch. The enemy was faster than she was. Much faster.

The enemy spun around, and Paige gasped at the figure. This man wore a skull-like white mask, which glowed in the moonlight, and highlighted the hollow effect in his eyes. It was hard to make out his real face, but in retaliation, he held a similar stick at his victim. He pointed it menacingly at Paige and attacked.

"_Impedimenta!_" The figure shouted, when instantly, Paige flew backwards almost knocking over her sisters when a blast of energy erupted from the wand-like object. At the same time, the enemy's hood blew away from his head, revealing long blonde hair.

"Paige!" Piper hesitated. She defiantly wasn't expecting that. In defense, she flicked out her hands, attempting to blow him up, but nothing happened, when his wand emitted a green spark, blocking the attack "Oh dear…."

Instinctively, Phoebe raced around the figure, attempting to distract him. She threw a series of punches and kicks, until he doubled-over in pain.

"Who the hell are you?!" Phoebe questioned nervously.

"_Expelliarmus!_" A small voice echoed in the street, causing the enemy's wand to fly out of his hand. The teenage boy stood up and faced his enemy with determination, and slight nervousness. He lowered his wand when he seemed satisfied with his attack. However, that didn't stop him. The masked man held out his hand to his wand, where it flew with force straight into his palm.

"You are just as pathetic as the Muggle's standing before you. Since I only came here to do my Dark Lord's bidding, then so be it, "The masked-man finally spoke, this time, to the boy. His voice was a soft tone, yet menacing. He almost whispered when he spoke, however, he faced his victim with a malicious smile, ignoring the three now harmless women behind him.

In a moment of total silence, the young boy started to shake. He was scared, as the Halliwells could tell. Paige slowly edged to her feet, holding her hand over a bloody graze in her arm. Phoebe ran towards the man once again, attempting to knock him out, but he reacted as fast as the eye could see. With a wave of his wand, Phoebe was sent flying, just as Paige had done, where she landed with a loud 'thump'. Piper, on the other hand tried to keep her distance, yet attempting to blow him up instead. _Why aren't my powers working?! Oh God…._

As fast Piper's eye blinked, the man attacked.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" In a bright flash of green light, the young boy flew with such force, that he hit the wall behind him. Piper screamed as she ran towards the boy. With a sickening crack, the boy landed face-first in the ground, as still as a board.

"No! Wand!" Paige tried to call for the wand, but it was magically bound to the caster. _The wand won't disappear that easily…Damn I should have seen it coming! Who is this guy?! _

"Your petty magic tricks won't dispose of me that easily. That is, if you have magical abilities. I see you don't have wands. What a pity, it would have been fun to duel you in real Wizard style…." The man smirked.

"WH-Who are you?! You killed him! What did you do?!" Piper exclaimed, holding up the boy's head, trying to frantically awaken him. He was just a boy…..If it where one of her sons, she would have ripped open his chest about now…_Sick bastard!_

"I am what is widely-known as a Death Eater. I am a wizard, which I'm sure you already know? Hmmm, you three are quite strange, "The Death Eater pondered, "I am a faithful and proud servant of the Dark Lord, and I only do his bidding. However, with courage such yours, he will gladly take in new allies…."

"Go to hell! " Paige spat.

"Oh, I'm sure I will love it there, "The dark man smiled menacingly, and teleported away in a swirl of black smoke.

"Who the hell was that?!" Phoebe questioned.

"He certainly wasn't a demon…what's with that wand?" Piper asked.

"I think he said he was a wizard….a Death Eater, was it? " Paige shuddered at the name.

"Hey look…." Phoebe ignored Paige's last comment, as she wondered towards an object lying on the ground. _It was the boy's wand…._

Phoebe looked at it in interest. She picked it up, when suddenly; she was drawn into a Premonition. The image played out like a video, so realistic and set in full-blown color.

_Flashes of green and red lit up a magnificent dark stone castle…….More Death Eaters attacking young students…..A school? The students were struggling to hold them off….Then a large group of demons shimmered in, and started blasting the students away…..A young boy, with a lighting-shaped scar on his forehead hidden under messy dark hair…his glasses where cracked, but he held his own wand defiantly in the air…..before him stood another cloaked figure, however this one didn't seem human….His face seemed snake-like, where he had slits for a nose, beady black eyes, and a lipless mouth……His skin as murky as a serpent…..his long skeletal fingers ended in claws…….A blast of green light shone……._

Phoebe gasped as her vision ended. _What did all that mean? _

"Oh, my God…." Phoebe was breathless.

"What did you see…Not more of those guys, I hope…." Paige said quietly. Her question was answered when Phoebe looked at her with worried eyes.

"I saw a huge battle taking place at some school. It looked like a huge castle; a very eerie one… I saw many younger kids, holding up their own wands. They were fighting the Death Eaters, along with many Upper-level demons, "Phoebe briefly explained, gripping the wand tightly in her hand.

"We are in big trouble…Even that one guy was hard to beat…." Piper sighed, sadly glancing towards the lifeless body of the teenager.

"I also noticed another boy…." Phoebe said, noticing Piper's sad expression, "He had some sort of lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. He was battling some snake-like dude with a wand…..I'm not sure what this all means though…."

Aaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhkkkkkkk!

"What the-"Paige frantically looked around. She started getting her Whitelighter calls again, "Owww….not again…."

"Looks like that boy was not your charge…" Piper said, when suddenly, she saw a bright yellow and orange bird, perched on top of a nearby sign-post.

"A bird?" Paige questioned, silently.

The sisters stood in silence, glancing up at the strange brightly-colored bird. It was the creature let out a high-pitched scream. His yellow and red crest stood on end, while it's long delicate tail feathers blew slightly in the cool breeze.

"Is that a……?" Phoebe wondered.

"A phoenix?!" Piper answered, "That's one thing we haven't encountered before….ever."

"Whoa! It's beautiful….." Paige reached out to touch the bird, but in recoil, it squawked again, and then took flight. Its large orange wings beat at the cool midnight wind, where it soon disappeared, "At least the call has stopped ringing in my ear."

"We need to consult the Book of Shadows about everything that has happened tonight…."Piper suggested.

"Yeah, I agree…This night was way too weird…" Paige said.

"And you jinxed it…" Phoebe muttered. Paige clasped her sister's hands as they were engulfed in mystical blue orbs, where they disappeared from the alleyway.

* * *

The blue orbs rematerialized to form the Halliwell sisters once again. They appeared at the family home, known as the Halliwell Manor, which has been owned by many generations of the Hallowell's. Straight away, they consulted the ancestral Book of Shadows which sat perched on its pedestal, bathing in the moonlight.

The Halliwells then surrounded the Book, while Phoebe flipped the pages furiously, looking for straight answers.

"I don't know what I'm looking for….." Phoebe said, frustrated.

"Definantly look for Death Eaters, or wands, or Phoenix's, or the Dark Lord…" Paige explained, smirking at her sister.

"Thank's for the confident boost, there, sis…." Phoebe replied. She continued to flip through, even calling upon their deceased Grams for spiritual guidance. But none came.

After hours of searching, the sisters found nothing. _Maybe none of their family has encountered these Death Eaters before? _Finally, the sisters called it a night as they searched the ancient pages for hours. They realized it was way past midnight, and so went off to sleep. Wondering of the night's events…….

The next morning, the Halliwell sister's were stirred awake, as the morning sunlight illuminated their bedrooms. One by the one, the sisters made their way down to the dining room, where Piper had already prepared breakfast. Also at the table, where Piper's husband Leo, and their two young son's, Wyatt and Chris.

Breakfast went as usual, including the normal Wiccan pep-talk of the events of the night before. The sisters still could not work it out. They have never met an enemy quite like the Death Eater before. They were even trying to ask Leo, who had much knowledge of the magical world; however, even he was clueless.

The Charmed One's were startled, however, when they heard a strange tapping noise. It echoed throughout the first floor of the Manor, and continued to tap in irregular beats. The Halliwell's frantically looked around from the source of the nose. Phoebe went to check the front door. Nothing. Piper checked their rooms upstairs, including the attic. Nothing.

However, Paige almost jumped in surprise when she turned towards the window to find an owl pecking at it.

"Umm, guys?" Paige called, confusion etched across her face. Her sisters came back from their little search in the house, and found the thing Paige was staring at.

"An owl?" Leo asked, "Could it be another shape-shifter? I mean, you once encountered one that turned into an owl…"

"Honey, not now…" Piper snapped. _For a start, that was years ago, sweetie…_

"Paige, open the window, "Phoebe asked her sister, who was closer to the window than she was.

Paige nervously opened the window, where the small brown and white-spotted owl, gracefully flew into the dining room. Soaring around the room, it finally found a place to perch upon, and nudging its small beak at its foot. It was then, Paige realized, that something was attached to it. Paige detached the piece of old parchment, whilst avoiding the owl trying to peck her.

Hesitating a little, Paige opened the delicate aged paper, and read aloud:

_To Mrs Halliwell-Wyatt, Ms Halliwell, and Ms Matthew's,_

_It has come to my attention, that you have gravely witnessed the death of one of my students, and have, unfortunately, played apart in the Second Battle while you intervened. To much dismay, the Death Eater may have escaped and brang this matter into the attention of the Dark Lord. In this case, you are in grave danger._

_I have willingly opened up three subject positions, for you too teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and become safe and protected within its grounds. I have been alerted that you have received information from a cosmic source, about the future of our world, which ultimately, brings you to our attention. From the same prediction, you may already be aware of a young wizard destined to defeat the Dark Lord. Therefore, he must be protected. _

_In saying this, I fear the Dark Lord has already begun recruiting demons and warlocks, which means we ask for your Charmed help. You do not have the magical resistance to be able to defeat a Death Eater, and yet, we do not have the Wiccan ability to vanquish beings from the Underworld._

_I simply ask for you to join us in the battle ahead. The positions opened at the school are Myths and Legends, Wiccan History and Demonology, and we ask for each of you to take up one subject to teach. The school is located in England, where you will get there by magical means, so therefore, you will need to pack for a long stay at the school. _

_Please consider my request, and I am the only one well-aware of your capabilities as the Charmed Ones. Your secret it safe with me and the Order of the Phoenix._

_As I understand your modern heritage, you will be required to purchase robes, a wand and stationary. _

_I will send one of my collegues to assist, since the Diagon Alley cannot be reached by Muggle-means. You will be meeting Professor, and Deputy-Headmistress Minerva McGonagall at the England pub, the Leaky Cauldron., Sunday afternoon, along with your belongings. _

_Please respond to this letter, and soon as you receive it. Time is everything._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore._

The Halliwells stood, with mouths gaped open. They could believe what they had just heard. Hogwarts? Death Eaters? The Dark Lord? Wands? Robes….This was all too much.

"This must be some kind of joke, "Piper exclaimed, "He doesn't expect us to believe all this crap, does he? I mean, the Dark Lord? Where have we heard that before….."

"Piper…" Paige started.

"What?! You don't actually believe this, do you? What about you, Pheebs?"

"I-I kind of do…I mean, we have encountered a magic school, plus wizards that use a wand….Remember, that Merlin guy…same gist…" Phoebe said.

"Okay, okay…I get it. Leo, what do you suggest?" Piper asked, slightly annoyed.

"I think you guys should see how this goes. It sounds serious…I mean, Phoebe, you had this premonition for a reason. They need our help, Piper, and we need theirs," Leo explained.

"He's right, Piper…We can't ignore this. I suggest we go to this school, and find out for ourselves. We can orb back if there is any trouble, "Paige mentioned.

"Oh, fine…I'm outnumbered, "Piper threw up her hands in defeat, "So, Sunday? That's a few days from now…"

"Yup, which means we have to start packing soon. Not to mention deciding what the heck we are going to teach these little witches and wizards…." Phoebe said.

"It all sounds so awesome to me…" Paige stood there, gazing at the letter, "Depending on how well we teach, we could be staying there for about a year."

"A year? I'm not going to see Leo, or my sons for that long…." Piper said, sadly.

"You can orb back in a second, you know, sweetie…You have Paige, "Leo suggested, "Besides, we can call you if anything goes wrong here."

"Great, that makes me feel better…" Piper sighed, "Then, I guess we better get packing…"

Piper walked glumly up the staircase, all the way to her room, where she begun to pack for a long year ahead. _What did we get ourselves into_

* * *

Before the girls had time to think about Dumbledore's letter, the Halliwells took the next few days to organize temporary replacements for their respective jobs. Piper had to go over the standard procedures to her second-in-charge, for her club P3. Phoebe had to ask her boss, Elise, for time off. Hopefully, she would seek out a ghost-writer to satisfy her readers. Paige did not have to do much, considering she is a full-time Witch. However, since Paige had sensed a new charge earlier on, she asked for one of the Elders to look after her other charges while she was away.

As the days flew by, it was already Sunday and the Halliwells were ready to go to Britain, to meet the Transfiguration Professor. They had already sent Dumbledore their reply, strangely by the owl, so he was expecting them to come. After bidding farewell to Leo, and the rest of their family, Paige orbed the others to the Leaky Cauldron. Phoebe had already looked up the pub on the Britain map, so they knew exactly where to go.

As bright, sparkling blue orbs illuminated the alleyway, the Halliwells re-materialised and headed straight for the entrance. As they walked through the door, a breeze of smoke and beer wafted under their noses, as they looked at each other, surprised. This was not what they expected as a part of the magical community. They dragged their suitcases further inside, as Piper scanned the strange robed customers, sitting at the tables.

Just then, a hand motioned to them to head over their way. Piper spotted this, and gave her sisters a warned looked, before dragging their suitcases over to them.

"Welcome! The Halliwells, I presume?" An old female voice welcomed the sisters, from under a velvet-green pointed hat. Her bright eyes twinkled, as she saw them for the first time. A few locks of brown hair, came undone from her neatly-packed bun. Her face was wrinked, yet she did not seem that old.

"Hello, Minerva McGonagall?" Piper questioned, taking in her kind appearance.

"Yes. So, Albus told you everything? I'm sorry you had to wind up in this…" McGonagall said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, unfortunately…" Paige replied, "Well, enough to know what's going on. I'm actually excited to go to this school of yours…." Paige grinned.

"I'm glad you willing came along, considering the circumstances, " McGonagall replied, gravely, "Here-Let me help you with that…"

Minerva McGonagall notices the sisters' struggling with their suitcases, so with a flick of her wand, the suitcases shrunk until they were small enough to fit in their pockets. The girls stood, open-mouthed, as they witnessed a new type of magic. After they properly introduced themselves, the girls eagerly awaited to be allocated their wands and their robes, despite how weird it all sounded to them.

"Well, first things first. Follow me…." McGonagall stood up from her seat at the far corner of the Leaky Cauldron, and motioned for them to follow.

Instead of exiting through the main entrance, the Halliwells where stoked to wind up in the alleyway, behind the pub, through the back door. McGonagall walked them to the end, where they reached a brick wall. Dead End. However, Phoebe arched her eyebrow, as they all watched the Professor tap certain bricks with her wand. Bracing themselves, the wall started to open up, allowing bricks to shift, leaving a gap big enough for all of them to enter.

As the bricks finally stopped moving, the girls grinned as they discovered a new world on the other side. Many bustling robed witches and wizards, busily walked around a street full of magical shops. From Ollivander's Wand shop, to a prank shop called Zonko's, the sisters did not know where to begin.

As excited as the Halliwell's were to discover this place, they had many things on the agenda. Firstly, McGonagall showed them to the Robe shop, where the girls were fitted into standard Professor's robes. After an hour of giggles, jokes and taunts, the girls and the Professor then made their way to Ollivander's, where they would finally receive a wand required for teaching. The girls studied their individual wands, and commented on the likeness with that, of the Death Eater they encountered. Contemplating the encounter, the women were shown to a Pet shop, where they purchased their own owl. They chose a white owl, with a few brown spots, and named it Kit, like their previous cat familiar.

McGonagall mentioned that it is the safest way to communicate with the outside world, since the school has magical boundaries. Paige was nervous to discover that she will not be able to orb directly into the school. That also meant that she would not be able to hear Leo's call, if they were in trouble by demonic attacks. The sisters were concerned, and decided that they would discuss it after their day at Diagon Alley.

After purchasing their stationary and text books, McGonagall kindly bought them Spells for Beginners, since they would be needing to brush up on the basics of Wand Magic.

After the interesting day at Diagon Alley, the Halliwells went back to the Leaky Cauldon to stay the night. Before heading off herself, McGonagall told them to meet her at the Kings Cross Station the next morning, and enter through Platform 9 ¾, to the Hogwarts Express. After her final words, she disappeared with a loud pop.

After spending most of the night practicing spells, reading through books, and experimenting with Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, they finally went to bed.

* * *

The first rays of sunshine, pierced through the old windows of the Leaky Cauldron, where they awoke slowly from their deep sleep. Piper, as always, was the first to awaken, making sure that her belongings where still in a small bundle. The previous night, she practiced making objects smaller, including Paige's top, by accident. Luckily, Phoebe already knew how to change them back, since she was the first to finish all the Beginners books.

Phoebe, upon hearing Piper swear in frustration of her tiny belongings, she awoke with a jump. She rose out of bed, rubbing her eyes and stretching her stiff arms. It was then, she realized that they were running late.

"Phoebe! We are gonna be late if you don't move it…" Piper was frustrated.

"Relax, sweetie, we'll get there…" Phoebe nudged Paige, who stubbornly, was ignoring her, "Paige…..don't make me thow my book at you…."

"Okay, okay…" Paige said, sticking out her tounge at her older sister Phoebe, as she sleepily arose.

After a bumpy start to the morning, the sisters made their way downstairs for breakfast. After a quick snack, they grabbed all their belongings as they exited the Leaky Cauldron. Since discussing the night before, on how they were going to get there, Paige suggested they catch a taxi, since orbing will catch the attention of many curious eyes. Especially, since it was rush hour that morning.

After half an hour later, the girls finally arrived, and remember to re-grow their belongings so that they did not look like fools carrying doll-clothes in a small bag. The girls, after much distress, tried to get through Platform 9 ¾, and were mocked when they asked the nearest employee. After arguing with him, the girls walked off in defeat.

However, Phoebe then noticed a large family of red-heads, walk straight through the wall. Straight through?! Phoebe was stunned to find that they passed through, unharmed. After dragging her sisters along, Paige and Piper started protesting at her, when Phoebe ran for the wall, and safetly passed through. Piper started to curse, but before she could say anything else, Paige ran through as well. Breathing in deeply, Piper held her breath as she ran with her trolley of belongings and ran through the wall as her sisters did.

However, Piper had closed her eyes, but when she opened, she saw the bright red Hogwarts Express, blowing steam from the top. Piper walked over to her sisters, who had already found McGonagall waiting for them at a nearby bench.

* * *

The train ride later in the Professor's carriage, was a fairly long and tiring trip. However, it gave the Halliwells a chance to meet a few of the teachers. Besides McGonagall, they met Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout, along with Sybil Trewlany, the strange Divination's teacher. The Halliwells introduced themselves, however they were not nervous when they spoke of themselves as being the Charmed Ones. The teachers listened intently, as the sister's described the last 8 years, since finding out they were witches. They described their important battles, not to mention their new families, and also their individual powers. The Professor's, however, where impressed and vowed to keep their secret safe. The Halliwells were, somewhat releived, as they had a chance to tell magical people about themselves, since they were so used to keeping it a secret. Even though, it's not something they should reveal to the students. Not just yet, anyway.

Soon after, they edged through fields, forests and rocky mountains, until they reached a dark-stoned castle. The moon above them, shone brightly over the school's many towers, while the grey clouds gathered, covering the star-lit sky.

The teachers, including the Halliwells, entered the school before the students did. They had the time to visit their new sleeping quarter's and offices, along with visit the Great Hall for the first time. Wearing their new dark robes, the sisters moved swiftly through the Hall to the staff table, where they finally met Albus Dumbledore. Through, twinkling blue eyes, the Headmaster motioned for them to meet in his office after the feast.

Moments after, students from different years, bursted into the Great Hall, and took a seat in one of four special tables. Paige curiously looked up to find that the ceiling had been enchanted to look like the night sky. _Awesome…_, Paige thought with a smile. She scanned the many students for any sign of being her new charge, but she decided to enjoy the night, otherwise.

After the Sorting Hat Ceremony, the Halliwells where surprised to see them being sorted in one of four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Before the actual feast started, the old Headmaster rose from his seat, and made his way to a podium, set with two large white candles. The podium, itself, was gold and etched in it's surface was an owl, with its wings spread. The old wizard stood up on it's stand, and addressed the school with arms outstretched.

"Welcome, students of Hogwarts! For older students, your studies will be most important, but your grades will soar. For newer students, your journey begins, "With a smile, Dumbledore looked at the nervous first years, "This year, brings changes, and I assure you, it is nothing to fear. I also welcome three new Professor's, who have kindly offered to take over three brand new classes for NEWT-level students. I welcome you Professor Piper Halliwell-Wyatt, who will teach Demonology. Professor Phoebe Halliwell, who will teach Mythology and Legends. Lastly, Professor Paige Matthews shall teach you Wiccan History. Please give them a warm welcome at Hogwarts."

With this unexpected entrance, the Halliwells nervously stood up from their seats at the staff table, and beamed as hundreds of hands applauded them, in warm welcome. After a few minutes, the applauding stopped and the Halliwells took their seat once again, with smiles plastered on their faces.

"Lastly, I know you are tired from your trip to Hogwarts, but I have a few things to address. The Forbidden Forest is still out of bounds, so for new students, please remember this. Secondly, Professor Rubeus Hagrid is re-introducing Care of Magical Creatures, so he will be very happy to teach you again. That should be enough talk, for tonight, a new year awaits! With a wave of his hand, the Headmaster smiled as many plates of food magically appeared, and filled the four House tables, including the staff table. The Charmed ones ate, while gossping to between the three. At the same time, they contemplated that this year will take some getting used to. By means of completely different customs and magic from this new Wizarding World.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

Okay, firstly, thanks for those who made it this far into the story! Sorry, I know it's a long chapter, but hopefully the next ones will be slightly shorter. After all, it is the 'introduction' to the story, if you will, which means alot of things had to be introduced from both 'worlds'.

Secondly, I understand a few things were rushed, especially the meeting with McGonagall. Since it basically parallels Book 1 of HP, when Hagrid takes Harry into Diagon Alley for the first time, I felt it did not need to be explained in full detail. Hope you guys understand this.

Lastly, the Halliwells will slowly, but importantly, get to know some of the more 'stand-out' students from Hogwarts, as the Halliwells teach their first classes. And the amusing conflict between Umbridge and the Halliwells. ;)

Stay tuned!


	2. Myths and Legends

**Hi all! Sorry this chapter took so long to write...I've been working quite a bit lately, plus i've been trying to write my other Harry Potter fanfic, "The Puzzle: The Last Horcrux". Anyways, this chapter basically introduces Phoebe's first lesson, and confrontation with both Dolores Umbridge, Dumbledore and Severus Snape, so enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – Myths and Legends**

Phoebe Halliwell arose from her bed, contemplating the day ahead. _That reminds me…._She looked at her watch.

"Oh, no! I'm gonna be so late!" Phoebe freaked out, when she realized her class started today. She must have overslept. She rushed to put on her oversized black robe, not to mention fixing up her hair which seemed to be mould into an afro when she slept. See, this was why she preferred to work from home….Even her laptop would not care what she looked like in the morning.

After the Feast the night before, McGonagall insisted they meet Dumbledore after the lessons today. They were meant to meet for the first time after the Feast; however they were shown to their sleeping quarters instead. Phoebe's was located in one of the towers, right near the owlery. Her quarters included a bedroom, a bathroom and a living room with a small kitchen inside. Her walls were painted pale green and white, which looked rather cozy. Large brown armchairs, and a large king-sized poster bed, were also some of the main features. Along with that, there was one large window with a magnificent view of the landscape around Hogwarts. It was truly breathtaking, and Phoebe could sit there staring outside the window all day. Which reminds her…..

"I need coffee…."Phoebe pretended to gasp, as if she was stuck in the desert with no water.

"Master Halliwell! Would you like Dobby do make you coffee? Or bring you pumpkin juice? Maybe a hot chocolate?"

Phoebe was startled to find a small, almost distorted, human-like creature standing right behind her. She almost jumped when she heard the high-pitched voice.

"WH-who are you?" Phoebe backed away, eyeing the creature in surprise. He wore an outfit similar to a pillow-case….or was it? Along with one, old multi-colored sock on his foot.

"My name is Dobby, and Dobby would like to make Miss Halliwell breakfast," The small elf replied with a toothy grin.

"Please, call me Phoebe…..And also, if you don't mind me asking….what, exactly are you?" Phoebe asked nervously.

"Dobby is a House Elf, and Dobby is honored to serve the Professors of Hogwarts," The short Elf replied.

"Okay…." Phoebe was silent for a moment, before she mumbled," This is sooo weird….Umm, Dobby? I-I would like a coffee, thank you. And it's very nice to meet you."

"Dobby honored to meet Ms Halliwell! Dobby at your service!" Dobby bowed down to Phoebe, and disappeared with a pop.

"Righty, then…That was totally, unexpected," Phoebe stood there for a moment, wondering what the hell she was doing in Hogwarts. Then, she snapped back into reality, as moments later, the House Elf arrived with a hot cup of coffee. _Gee, that was quick….._

Phoebe continued to stare at the creature in awe, and confusion as he handed to her a hot cup of coffee. But continued to suck down the rest of her coffee, and promptly rushed out of the door. She could not afford to be late for her first lesson.

* * *

Phoebe bounded down the long corridors, while her heels clicked and echoed throughout her path. Students stared at her with curious eyes, and she tried quite hard to give them a kind smile, but she was just not in the mood. _God, where is the classroom? Maybe I should've asked Debbie…I mean, Dobby, to show me where the hell it is…I am loosing my mind! _During Phoebe's frustration, she turned the next corner but did not see the dark-headed student plow straight into her. They both stumbled as they hit the floor with a thud. She also did not notice the two other students with him, who managed to sharply avoid the collision. 

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry! "Phoebe flushed red as she struggled to get up off the floor, "I can be such a klutz…..Seriously, I'm not usually like this, I swear…"

"It-its fine….really…" The dark-headed boy looked vaguely familiar. "Are you the Myths and Legends teacher? "

"Yeah, I am….Phoe-I mean Professor Phoebe Halliwell. Nice to meet you!" Phoebe reached to shake his hand, but of course, she was struck briefly with a vision. However, during the next few seconds of hesitation, she simply saw exactly as she did before. The battle of Hogwarts, and an Innocent…..

"Wow, your lesson seems rather, different…" A red-headed boy answered, shifting next to the dark-headed one, "And boring…" He mumbled to himself.

"Yeah, it is…so, what are your names? You are all in my class, aren't you?" Phoebe asked, nervously.

"We are all in your class, Miss, and I don't know about the rest here, but I'm quite excited to learn about Myths and Legends!" An overexcited brunette answered, with a grin on her face, "Oh, I'm Hermione Granger, by the way."

"Never mind her, she's always this excited about schoolwork….I'm Ronald Weasley, but many people call me Ron for short", the red-headed, Ron smiled uneasily.

"I-I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you too….." Harry simply shrugged.

"It's nice to meet all of you; I'm sure to remember you guys, "Phoebe's heart skipped a beat. _I've just met Harry Potter, our Innocent. Thank God he's in my class……now I can keep a close eye on him, _"It's, quite late for the lesson, but….umm, would you show me to the classroom? I'm sure you guys were told where it is on your timetable…."

Phoebe laughed, nervously. _Oh, God, how embarrassing…..I don't even know where my own classroom is…._

After meeting the trio, Phoebe was shown to the classroom where she would be teaching. However, she was shocked to find so many students had lined up outside, waiting to go in the classroom. There were so many students, and today for her first lesson, she would be teaching the Gryffindors and the Slytherins.

"Sorry I'm late, class! Okay, you can take a seat inside the classroom, and have your things out on the table ready to start, "Phoebe took in a deep breath, ready to start the class.

It only took a few minutes until both Houses took a seat in their respective spots. Phoebe still could not believe how many students turned up to her class. Now she was really nervous. She was not used to talking to a large group of people, let alone teenagers. As she waited for all the students to stop talking, she started the lesson.

"Okay, students, welcome to my class! I am Professor Phoebe Halliwell, and I will be teaching you guys Mythology and Legends, "Phoebe started, slightly nervous, "Bare with me, as I have never taught a class before, but I'll try and make the first lesson as enjoyable as I can."

"Since when is work enjoyable?" A blonde-haired boy, answered with a chuckle.

Startled, Phoebe looked at the blond-haired boy who called out. She glanced at her roster which was positioned on her desk, "May I ask for your name, please?"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy and I'm sure you have heard of my family before, "Draco said with a smirk.

"Dra-I mean Mr. Malfoy. I'd very much appreciated it if you didn't call out in my class. Also, unless you name is James Bond, I have not heard of your family before." There were a few sniggers in the class, but maybe most of them did not get the joke, "And besides, if work isn't enjoyable, then what are you doing in my class?"

"Let me assure you, Miss, you will remember my family's name, "Draco looked at his mates with a coy smile, "And my father would be very much wanting a word with you!"

_We'll see about that….I'll make sure you remember my family's name, as well…._"If you wish Mr. Malfoy, but I will not take that conversation lightly. Anyways, class. Before I start, are there any other questions so far?" Phoebe looked around the classroom at the bored looking students.

"What, exactly are we learning in this class?" Harry Potter called out.

"Mr. Potter that, is a whole new level. I will be teaching all about the good entities, and the neutral, in our world. You are required to have basic knowledge of each of the entities we will study. And I assure you, I speak as I say I've had experience, "Phoebe answered with a grin.

"What kind of legends? Like Deity's and creatures?" A boy names Seamus Finnigan said.

"Pretty much, yeah. And maybe if you are lucky, I can bring some of then in. We will be learning about Wood Nymphs, Leprechauns, Whitelighters, Ghosts……"

"I've never even heard of any of them before….." Ron Weasley replied with a sigh, "I'm never going to even remember their names….."

"Don't worry, Mr. Weasley. The information on each will help you in the future, I'm sure. It's not hard to remember-"

"Ahem, Ms Halliwell?" A mouse-like voice filled the room as Phoebe almost jumped from her table. She whirled around to face the doorway, to find a short woman fully-clad in pink, standing with a clipboard.

"Um, yes? Can I help you?" Phoebe answered, moodily.

"I am Professor Dolores Umbridge. Teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts and the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, Cornelius Fudge. It my duty to represent the Ministry of Magic, as I am required to assess the school. In this case, I am also required to assess all Professors and their methods of teaching, "Dolores Umbridge replied with a wide grin, and an almost kind voice. However, Phoebe could sense straight away that there was more to her than met the eye.

"Okay Dolores, but on a side note, this is my first day of teaching. So, expect a few mistakes-" Phoebe answered, until she was cut of.

"-Then you are un-prepared for teaching."

"Excuse me? Didn't you not hear me? I said, this was my first day of teaching. Of coarse I will get more experience from doing this. And besides, this is my class and I teach how I want, "Phoebe frowned. She also noticed that the students were watching her with interest, along with a few giggles.

"You will not take that tone with me, Ms Halliwell! I will have order here, and you will be assessed on your performance, and your coarse modules. Do I make myself clear?"

"Whatever…I mean, yes, I understand, "Phoebe simply glared at her. _Just watch me…._

"Good, then I'll be standing at the back, and observing your lesson. Pretend I'm not even here….." Umbridge said with a sly grin, as she turned her back to walk to the back of the classroom.

"Wanna bet? I'll make you disappear….." Phoebe mumbled, just enough so a few of the students could hear. They tried hard to suppress a giggle, as Phoebe simply winked back at them. Little do they know that she could do such magic.

"Anyways, back to the lesson. Starting from the next time I see you, we will take a historic look on Whitelighters. Take note: My sister, Ms Matthews is teaching Wiccan History, and to better understand my lessons, attending hers will be a plus to your grades. All of my sister's lessons are connected, and I will make sure that you will enjoy them. Unfortunately, my lessons involve theory work, which means no wand-magic required-"

"Are you a witch from the Wiccan society? " Hermione Granger asked, with a grin playing on her face.

"Yes I am, as matter of fact. That's what I meant by the fact that I have experience in this area, "Phoebe answered with a nod.

"So, that means you have powers, right? You don't use wand magic?"

"That's true-"

"What powers do you have?" Neville Longbottom replied from next to Ron Weasley.

"Do you battle dark spirits?" Parvati Patil said, with curiosity.

"Can you summon the dead?" Another boy answered.

"Hold on, guys! One at a time, "Phoebe held out her hands as if to silence them. _Yikes, I didn't expect them to know that much about Wiccan history…..So much for keeping a cover, "_Okay, firstly, I do have powers. Secondly, yes I do battle evils spirits in which my older sister will elaborate in her lesson, Demonology, along with other evil beings we fight. Thirdly, no I can not summon the dead. It's been attempted, but it's very complicated stuff…."

"Can you show us your powers?" Harry Potter asked.

"Umm, well, maybe not in this lesson, "Phoebe asked, "Anyways, the first entity we are going to learn about, are Whitelighters. "

During the next half an hour, Phoebe gave the students a lecture about the history of Whitelighters, and how they come to be guardian angels for witches. The students were busily writing down notes on their parchment, but Phoebe was surprised to find that no one asked her anymore questions about the work, and her status as a Witch. Although, she did notice a few nervous glances towards her.

"Okay, maybe later on in the week, I can organize to bring in a Whitelighter, since my brother-in-law is one. Maybe he can talk about how he became one, "Phoebe smiled,"Okay, that concludes your first lesson. "

As Phoebe said that, the students exited the classroom one by one. However, the only one left was the trio and Dolores Umbridge.

"That was very good lesson, Ms Halliwell, "Hermione grinned, "We've never had a Wiccan teacher before. I look forward to the rest of the lessons!" At this, the trio headed out the door, with Harry taking one more glance at the Professor.

"Interesting, class Ms Halliwell, however I do need to discuss with you a few things. I have to assess the Potions class now, so I will not have time to question you. Come see me in my office after the last lesson of the day, "Umbridge said in such a chipper tone, as she walked with her head held high, out the door.

At this, Phoebe gave her a cold stare as the pink-clad woman walked out from her sight.

"What did I get myself into?"

* * *

After her class, Phoebe scooped up her books and parchment; she made her way back to her office. It was easier to get there now, because it was located not far from the Great Hall. However, she was disappointed that she did not share sleeping quarters and offices with her sisters. It would have been quite handy to have that happen, that way they could discuss the day's events and talk about battle plans if anything goes wrong. 

That reminds her, what would her sisters be up to now? Would they have encountered Umbridge? Piper would totally bust her ass…….

Phoebe smirked at the thought, when she finally entered her office. She was surprised, however, to find her sisters waiting for her.

"Phoeb's, how did it go?" Piper asked, as she leaned on Pheobe's desk.

"My lesson? It went great, I think, "Phoebe paused, "However, that weird woman Umbridge picked a good time to assess my class. Unfortunatly, the students knew all too well about me being a Wiccan witch. I did not expect that. I think they may suspect you too. I did find a student with long blonde hair, who looked almost alike to the killer we saw last week with the wand….I also met our innocent, Harry Potter."

"Wow, you had an eventful day, "Paige asked, "And you met our innocent? That's great! I though it would have taken ages to find him…..It's 'a him', right?"

"Yeah it's 'a him'. And I met his two friends as well, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They seem nice, "Phoebe answered, "So what have you been up to? Have you had your lessons yet?"

"I have mine tomorrow afternoon, "Piper answered.

"Mine is tomorrow morning, before Piper's, "Paige said, "I'm kind of excited about it, actually."

"I wonder if I can call Leo in. I'm starting my lesson with teaching them all about Whitelighters, and I promised them I'll bring one in, "Phoebe mentioned.

"Nice. I wonder if Leo would approve of giving them an intro to the many failures of the Elders, "Piper smirked.

"That'll make the lesson…" Paige rolled her eyes. "But, this Umbridge woman seems like trouble am I right? That's usually our luck. The last we thing we need is to get kicked out of the school…"

"Yeah, about that…We need to be real careful what we talk about. I could practically feel her giving me the evil eye…..She wants to see me in her office very soon…." Phoebe said quietly.

"Well too bad for her. The reason we came by is because Dumbledore wants to see us in his office. Whats-her-name can wait, "Piper waved her arms to motion for her sisters to move out of the door, "Come on, lets go."

"Saved by the Wizard of Oz, "Phoebe breathed in deeply. _Damn that Umbridge. She hasn't met my sisters yet, so she better watch it….._

* * *

As the three sisters strolled down the long busy corridors of Hogwarts, they noticed many students were eyeing them curiously. Maybe they new who they are? It doesn't matter now….It's a magical community so they have nothing to hide. 

The sisters made their way down many more corridors, until they finally reached a stone gargoyle.

"Treacle Tart, "Piper spoke to the statue, when suddenly the gargoyle spun around to reveal a spiral staircase going up. Phoebe and Paige looked at each other quizzically, as they proceeded to move up the staircase.

As they moved up the tower, they finally reached a large wooden door. Piper knocked on the door, wincing at the echoing noise it made.

"Enter!" An old voice said, promptly. The sisters took one deep breath, as they entered the large office.

They almost gasped at the sight. The office was enormous, and filled with many artifacts, and moving portraits of the late headmasters of Hogwarts. The Halliwells stared in awe as they eyed the office in curiosity. They didn't, however notice the old, long-bearded headmaster, stand behind his desk, staring at the newcomers in interest.

"Welcome, Halliwells, to Hogwarts! How is your stay so far? Lemon drop?" Dumbledore held out his hand, where he held a small dish of yellow sweets, "Please sit."

"Oh, it's been great so far, Dumbledore, "Phoebe waved the dish away, indicating her no need for more sweets, "I taught my first lesson today."

"Ah, I see, and how did that go?" Dumbledore asked, with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"It went better as I had expected it. I was nervous at first, but the students seemed to enjoy it, "Phoebe grinned, "However, I was caught a little off-guard by Dolores Umbridge. She came to assess my lesson. "

"Did she, now? I am afraid she will be here longer than I would have expected. She has noticed that the school teaches in ways she is unfamiliar with, and she does not approve. Her methods, are somewhat, medieval, and many staff and students are already protesting."

"But, why not get rid of her from the school? You're the Headmaster, "Paige asked, taking a lemon drop from Dumbledore, and popping it in her mouth.

"Dolores is a part of the Ministry, and they have far more power over Hogwarts, then even I have. We have clashed over the years, because of my attempt to become Minister. But that was in the past, and I fear Dolores wants to take over my position."

"But that's not fair to you, or the staff. I mean, no one gets to have a say, "Piper said, "It's not right…"

"Indeed it isn't Piper, but we must abide by the Ministry rules and allow her do her duty. There is nothing else we can do…."

"Headmaster, you wish to see me?" A cold voice emitted from the doorway. The sisters spun around to face the newcomer. They almost shivered at the voice, and jumped at his appearance. Long billowing black robes hovered over a formal black suit. His pale complexion set in contrast against the black, whilst long greasy black hair sat on his head, where a few locks flew over his black eyes.

"Ah, Severus! Please meet the new members to our staff! "Dumbledore waved at the Halliwells, whilst Severus gave him a death-stare.

"Hi, I'm Piper Halliwell-Wyatt, and I teach Demonology, "Piper motioned to shake his hand, but all he could do was give her a bone-chilling stare, while his faze was frozen in boredom. Piper retracted her hand, and raised her eyebrow.

"I'm Phoebe Halliwell, and I teach Mythology and Legends, "Phoebe noticed the uncomfortable tension between Piper and Severus, and so decided not to repeat the gesture.

"The name's Paige Matthews and I teach Wiccan History, "Paige simply shrugged, plastering a fake smile upon her feminine features.

"Charming, "Severus could simply reply. He had no time for socializing.

"This is Severus Snape, the Potions Master and Professor of Hogwarts, "Dumbledore smiled, and waited for Severus' reaction.

"Indeed, "Severus Snape replied with a blank tone.

"Potions? Why couldn't I teach that?" Piper asked.

"Potions are for those who have patience, and accuracy. Besides, I am currently teaching it, "Severus smirked.

"I am patient, especially with making demonic vanquishing potions….." Piper said, taking up a smirk of her own.

"Albus, what do require of me?" Severus ignored Piper's sarcastic comment.

"Now Halliwells, that's all for today, I think. And please, keep and eye out for your innocent," Dumbledore mentioned, whilst he noticed Severus give the sisters a look of interest.

The Halliwells took the hint, and began to make their way out of the door. _Protect the innocent….got it. Thank God Harry is in my class, _Phoebe thought, before disappearing down the staircase with her sisters.

"So, who the hell was that? Stereotypical evil, or just plain creepy?" Paige whispered, as soon as they were out of earshot.

"To hell if I know……Note to myself, to keep an eye on him. He does seem a little suspicious….." Piper mentioned.

"Yeah, will do, sis, "Phoebe added, "I wonder why Albus wanted us out of there so soon…..I felt like he wanted to say more."

"Yeah, it did seem kind of weird….Maybe he wanted to say more about Harry? I mean, we already know he's our innocent, so we have nothing else to worry about. Besides the oncoming demons and warlocks……"Paige mumbled.

"God, we haven't even talked about that yet. What should we do, Piper?" Phoebe asked her oldest sister.

"I think, along with the Death Eaters, the demons won't be able to break through the barrier. So, for now, we are safe. I think we should have brought the Book of Shadows with us….." Piper said with worry.

"Maybe can get it tomorrow….Paige, remember you can't orb from here, so your gonna have to travel out of the school near the forest in order to orb home, "Phoebe told her.

"Ah, geez….."Paige sighed, "Fine, but I'll do it after my lesson tomorrow."

"Maybe once we get the book, I can ask Severus if I can use the potions lab to whip up a few simple vanquishing potions, just in case…." Piper said.

"Ha, good luck with that. He doesn't look like the friendly type…" Phoebe said, "And besides, what kind of a name is Severus, anyway?"

Paige and Piper could just simply shrug, as they spilt up towards their separate sleeping quarters, to later prepare for the feast ahead.

* * *

**Author's note: Please, if you feel that there are cases of OCness in my chapters, please let me know in your review! That way I can improve the story more. Piper and Paige are yet to do next their introductory lessons, and we finally get to see Leo again in my next chapter!**

**Oh, yeah...and please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	3. The Way of the Wicca

**Yay! I was pretty quick to type this one up...but forgive me if I make any gramma or spelling errors, since I actually don't have a Beta. Hope its okay, anyhow. Now, if I get any facts wrong by the book Order of the Phoenix, please let me know! The only book I own is Deathly Hallows, but I have actually read Phoenix and watched the movie. But, I read the book, like, a year ago so I may have missed a few things.**

**Also, at the moment the story is slowly progressing, because I need to introduce the way the sisters react to their lessons, teachers, and that they catch up with the dilemmas of Voldemort and Harry. This chapter is a little short, but i'll make them vary since I don't want to bore you guys!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter:) Oh, and there may be times where the sisters are not present, so we will see what the Trio have to say about everything. Such as in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Way of the Wicca**

"Welcome, class! I'm Professor Paige Matthews, and I will be teaching you guys about Wiccan History, "Paige said to her new students, in a cheery tone.

Unlike her sister Phoebe, Paige had an earlier start to the morning. She was prepared for she had already known where her classroom was. She had attended breakfast for the first time with her sisters at Hogwarts, since they made sure that the house-elf Dobby woke her up bright and early. Paige could swear she heard her sister scream from her own dorm, which was only down the corridor. Paige could have only smirked at the thought of Phoebe scaring the poor elf away.

However, Paige was prompt as she entered the classroom, and unlike Phoebe, she was totally prepared to meet Dolores Umbridge. She found the woman in pink standing at the doorway outside of the class, waiting for her to usher the students inside. Dolores kept a watchful eye on Paige as she walked into the room, and Paige could simply roll her eyes. Umbridge positioned herself at the back of the classroom, while she busily wrote notes on her roll of parchment.

"Please proceed, Ms. Matthews, "Dolores said in an overly cheerful tone. She did not look at Paige when she said this, however simply ignored her next comment.

"Whatever, class, this lesson will involve much theory work, but I assure you, it's not as boring as it seems," Paige continued. Today, she was teaching the Ravenclaws and the Gryffindors, "It will not involve wand magic, and I will try and make the learning much easier for you to understand. I am sure you will find my class very interesting, and please keep in mind I have not taught a whole class before, so please don't give me a hard time." _God, what am I doing here again? _

"I'm sure the students won't bite Ms Matthews, "Dolores gave Paige a smile that almost gave her Goosebumps.

"That's not what I meant…." Paige snapped. She noticed a few of her students giggle quietly in their seats, but it was then that Paige felt the familiar ring in her head. She hesitated slightly. _Whoa, my charge is near…._

"Professor, what will we be learning in this class?" A brunette called out.

"And your name is?" Paige snapped out of her hesitation.

"Oh, sorry miss, it's Hermione Granger, "Hermione replied.

"That's fine, Hermione. We will be learning about the beginnings of witchcraft in our society, not to mention key figures of the era. One in which stems from my own family. We will also be learning about the battles between good and evil, not to mention how our society interacts with mortals and magical creatures through the ages, "Paige answered with ease. _Luckily, I paid attention to Piper when she taught me all this._

"So, are you a witch from the modern society?" A dark-headed woman replied, whilst she raised her hand at the same time. This student was a Gyffindor, and all Paige noticed of her was her intense, bright blue eyes, "Oh, and I'm Crystal Leons by the way.

"Yes I am, Crystal, which means I have a large knowledge of this world. Not mention my own family, which did play important roles throughout history, "Paige nodded at the Gryffindor.

"Ms. Matthews, a formal address to the students will be necessary to show your position in the school, "Dolores called out to Paige, giving her the same smug smile as she did before.

"Um, whatever, "Paige mumbled, "Thank you Miss Leons."

"Please be aware, that this is just a warning for you. Your tone will not be tolerant in this school, and your sister, Phoebe, I presume?" Umbridge had heard her.

"Yeah…"

"You share the same attitude, and I am deeply concerned."

"Excuse me? Dolores, I will appreciate if you don't interrupt my teaching….It may distract me from my work, "Paige smirked.

"I will like you to see me in my office, along with your sister. I am, however, interested to see your other sister's reaction. I may have to see all three of you. As new members to the staff, I will have to give you an introductory lecture to teaching in this school, or any other for that matter. See me after Mrs. Halliwell-Wyatt's class, please, "Dolores droned on in her overly-cheery voice.

"What? Whatever, Dolores, but I assure you; you will have a hard time dealing with my oldest sister. Piper does not take things so lightly, "Paige smirked, "Good luck with that, anyways." Paige noticed a few more sniggers in the room, but she also noticed Dolores go silent.

"Then I will see you after the last lesson today, in my office, "Dolores was silent for a moment, before she proceeded out of the door.

"Whatever, "Paige said, almost too loudly.

"Don't worry about her, Ms; she does seem trouble, "A red-head assured Paige.

"Ah, she's nothing compared to what I've had to deal with. And between you and me, I prefer to play equal in this, which means I will call you by your first names. To hell with her rules, "Paige winked at her class.

"We'll have so much fun in her class, I can tell, "Harry Potter leaned in towards his friend, Ron, in a quiet voice so not even Paige could hear.

"You bloody got that right, Harry, "Ron replied in the same tone.

"Now, back to the lesson, "Paige noticed the two boys talking, but decided to let them go. _Umbridge better start running from now, because Piper will blow her ass to the Underworld…..._ Paige grinned to herself, as she proceeded to start the lesson talking about the Salem Witch Trials.

* * *

Paige had ended the lesson, in a rather energetic mood. She felt she taught better without Dolores to criticize her every move, and even though, her class was a delight to teach. No one gave her a hard time, and she felt as if they enjoyed the social conversations they were having about the subjects. The students were happy to finally be informed by their first names, because Paige felt they needed to be equal in the school.

But Paige was actually looking forward to meeting Dolores in person, because she was sure her oldest two sisters will also be there. In fact, she could not even imagine her conversation with Piper later on in the day. She grinned at the thought.

Besides contemplating her first successful lesson, she planned on getting home to the Manor to retrieve their ancestral Book of Shadows. Chances are that they might need it. Besides, she wanted to pay a little visit to Leo and her nephews, so they can remind Piper that they are fine and safe.

To do this, however, she would have to trek through to the Forbidden Forest. She dreaded doing this, especially in broad daylight, because she was bound to be seen. At least Dumbledore will understand if she walked into trouble. As the rays of the sun pierced the ground around her, she continued to walk through the outside path to the forest. Paige then felt the familiar ringing in her head, as she felt her charge nearby again.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Paige whispered, making sure not to shout. The silence was almost unbearable, but she did not want to alert any spying enemies. She then heard the swish of a cloak, as she saw in the corner of her eye, a figure bounding out of sight.

"Hey! Stop right there!" Paige drew out her wand and pointed it at their position. _What the hell am I thinking? I can't use this if my life depended on it……_Paige was now inside of the forest, when she heard manic footsteps again.

Suddenly, a beam of light shone upon her as she whirled around to face her follower. They were using the Lumos Charm.

"Ms Matthews, aren't you supposed to be at lunch?" _Oh no…..Severus Snape. _The cold, piercing voice sounded all too familiar.

"Why are you following me?!" Paige backed away from the bright light and the man's sneer, slowly.

"Answer my question, before I report you to Dumbledore, "Severus snapped, without an expression on his face.

"Tell him, I dare you, "Paige smirked, "I have business to attend to, so get your big nose out of it!"

"Don't play childish with me, Paige, "Severus replied with one blank tone, as at the same time, a Phoenix swooped past their position in the forest. The same Phoenix Paige saw back when they encountered the Death Eater. Snape pointed his wand at the bird, as Paige sneaked away, forgetting all about the bird.

"Don't you dare run from me!" Snape pointed his wand at Paige.

"Too late, "With that, Paige orbed away in a swirl of blue lights, leaving Snape with his trademark sneer.

* * *

"So Harry, what do you think of our new teachers?" Ronald Weasley said to his friend, while they ate their lunch in the Great Hall.

"I dunno, they are very different to the other Professors, "Harry Potter replied.

"I think they are wonderful, and they are very nice, "Hermione Granger mentioned, whilst taking a sip of her pumpkin juice, "I do enjoy their class. Not only is the coarse curriculum interesting, but they have had experience. I'm sure Mrs. Halliwell-Wyatt's class will be just as interesting. They all have a brilliant sense of humor!"

"Of coarse you would, you enjoy all of the class, 'Mione, "Ron replied.

"I do feel a bit sorry for them, though. They were put through a rough first lesson with Umbridge. Plus, they said they have never taught before. The least she could do was cut them some slack, "Harry said.

"Yeah, I agree. And she got you into trouble for telling her that You-Know-Who is back….." Ron replied.

"I'm dreading seeing her in her office for detention, after Demonology, "Harry said, glumly.

"Don't worry Harry; I'm sure the Halliwell's will back you up. You might see them there, "Neville Longbotton replied from the opposite side of Gryffindor Table.

"Yeah, I hope so….." Harry said, before he took a large bite out of his pumpkin pie.

"It is quite exciting to learn that they are modern witches. I mean, they have their own powers!" Hermione said excitedly, as she almost jumped up in her seat.

"I wonder where Professor Matthews is?" Ron mentioned, "I don't see her on the staff table." Ron glanced towards the teacher's table at the front of the Hall.

"Snape's not there, either, "Neville looked around nervously, almost expecting Snape to jump out at them at any moment. It's happened before.

"Who knows, but I wonder what Demonology will be like?" Ron asked, "It does sound a little dark for Hogwarts…"

"Umbridge won't approve…"Harry wondered, "The lesson would be rather interesting, I think." Harry grinned, as he bit back into his pie.

* * *

"Leo!" Paige called, as she rematerialized into the foyer of the Halliwell Manor, "Leo! Are you home? It's me, Paige!" She could hear footsteps on the first floor, and raced up the staircase to greet, who she hoped, was Leo.

"Paige?" Leo poked his head out of her nephew's bedrooms. Back at San Francisco, it was nighttime, which meant bedtime for the junior witches, "Quiet, Paige, I just put them to bed. "

"Oh, then let's go to the attic, "Paige ushered Leo out of the room, as they quietly made their way upstairs to the old attic, where the Book of the Shadows lay on it's pedestal.

"Paige, how are you guys going?" Leo asked.

"It's going great, "Paige shrugged, "Teaching was defiantly not what I expected."

"I'm glad all is well for you guys, "Leo replied, "Any attacks yet? Or any leads on the demons being recruited?"

"No, not yet. I came down to get the Book, because we might need it. I was going to ask you to call one of the Elders to find out if they know anything, but, you get the drift….Ain't gonna happen."

"Actually, I already informed them. However, as usual, they don't know much. They know about the attacks, and they have heard of You-Know-Who as well. They suggested you keep an eye out on the teachers there….not all of them would be as they seem."

"Wow, they told you that much? That's a miracle, "Paige rolled her eyes," But yeah, my eyes are peeled and we already have a few teachers we are keeping watch on."

"Excellent, "Leo grinned, "You guys are handling it all well?"

"Too well! I wonder if we should send Wyatt and Chris there…." Paige winked, as she grabbed the massive Book, and orbed back out.

* * *

_Flashes of green illuminated the dark corners of the cemetery, as a teenage boy lay dead on the floor……There was a duel…..Between the Dark Lord and another teenage boy who looked quite familiar……..Somehow, the boy escaped with the corpse, leaving the Dark Lord to cry in fury. There was an audience cheering, but silence consumed them all when they realized the boy was dead. There was an imposter taking the form as one of their teachers……He was caught and sent to a wizarding prison. _

_The images contorted until standing before them, was the Dark Lord in a formal black suit, standing at a train station. Kings Cross? The images changing again to reveal the same teenage boy, embracing a man who must be family……Images of the teenage boy among his friends…._

Phoebe awoke with a gasp. She must have dozed off after lunch, when she returned to her dormitory. It was strange, considering her premonitions are usually shorter and more distorted. However, she felt as if the dreams were from someone else's point of view.

She did not dare to hesitate, as she got up from the table where her head was rested, and quickly rushed out of the door to see the Headmaster. _At least he knows about us, which means I have nothing to hide._

Phoebe quickly raced down flights of stairs, and through long corridors, passing many groups of students who were shocked to see her move so fast. She then halted when she finally arrived at the stone gargoyle she encountered yesterday. She folded her arms in annoyance as she tried to remember the password that Piper said yesterday. It didn't take long until she remembered, and so raced up the new flights of stairs when the statute shifted.

She finally reached the Headmaster's office, and was shocked to find he wasn't alone. Umbridge was there, not to mention McGonagall and Snape. _Snape?! Geez…._They swirled around to face the newcomer, with questioned looks on their faces.

"Ah, Phoebe, what a warm welcome!" Albus Dumbledore greeted her, whilst ignoring his other visitors.

"Oh, hi, Albus, "Phoebe was a little nervous. She only expected the Headmaster to be here. How can she share her vision if the others were in the room?

"Phoebe? How are you finding your classes?" McGonagall gave Phoebe a stern smile.

"Oh, it's a breeze, piece of cake…." Phoebe shrugged, but received stares from her use of vocabulary.

"A breeze? I'm sure your sister went like a breeze…." Severus gave Phoebe a look of curiosity, as he rose in eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Phoebe had no idea what he was on about.

"Your sister, Paige, made a quick getaway just before. What, couldn't stand her teaching position?" Severus smirked.

"Oh, maybe it was because I assessed her class, which does raise a few issues, along with Ms Halliwell here…" Umbridge gave Phoebe a huge grin, where Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Dolores, I assure you your assessment was quick to decline…." Severus gave Dolores a cold stare.

"Okay, well, I told my sister to get back home, which I'm sure you all know, "Phoebe explained, ignoring the tension between Snape and Umbridge.

"It's quite alright, Ms Halliwell, I understand, "Albus gave Phoebe an approved nod, in which Phoebe exhaled a breath of relief.

"Oh, good, it was urgent, "Phoebe replied, crossing her arms.

"Well, I better get going Albus, I have Mrs. Halliwell-Wyatt's class to assess, "Dolores smiled as she gave Phoebe a sly look, where Phoebe simply rolled her eyes, "Remember our meeting afterwards…."

"Good luck with that, "Phoebe called out from behind her, as Umbridge disappeared out of the office door. Phoebe whirled around to face the three remaining teachers.

"Albus, we can not have her here at the school, "Snape turned to Dumbledore with a concerned look.

"I agree with Severus…" Minerva nodded sternly.

"Severus, we have no authority over her actions. I'm afraid she will be determined to take over, "Dumbledore explained.

"Who? Umbridge? I'll get Paige to get rid of her…..Maybe send her to a volcano, "Phoebe grinned.

"The matter is serious, Phoebe, and unless you would like to be sent to Azkaban, then I suggest you keep your mouth shut, "Severus inched closer to Phoebe, sending chills down her spine.

"Severus, we will figure something out. In the mean time, Phoebe, you wanted to see me?" Dumbledore ignored the dark-headed teacher and looked directly into Phoebe's eyes.

"Yes, Headmaster, um…." Phoebe glanced towards Severus, "If you don't mind, sir…."

Snape got the hint, and before he proceeded out of the door, he gave Phoebe a look of hatred. Phoebe could simply smirk back. With a flick of his cloak, and a billow of robes, he disappeared out of the door.

"I better head off as well…..Mustn't keep the forth years waiting…." Minerva said, "I'll see you both afterwards for dinner….." With that, Minerva McGonagall exited the office.

"Right, sir, umm…."Phoebe made a bumpy start. _Phoebe, just spit it out already….._. "I had a vision just before…."

"A premonition?" Albus repeated, whist Phoebe gave him a nod. "Does it have to do with Harry Potter? Or Tom?"

"Tom? " Phoebe cocked her head to one side.

"Tom Riddle. Also known as Voldemort….." Albus explained, "Before he became the Dark Lord."

"You're not scared to say his name? A lot of people are, I've noticed…."

"The fear of a name increases the fear of the thing itself, "Albus spoke.

"That makes a lot of sense…" Phoebe said, contemplating the statement.

"Now, about that vision. Would you mind sharing it with me? Take a seat, Phoebe, "Albus motioned for her to sit down, as he took a seat behind his deak. "Lemon drop?"

"Oh, ah, no thanks, sir…" Phoebe did, however, sat down in one of the cushioned chairs. "The vision, was similar to the first one I had about, you know….And Harry Potter. But, it also contained new images as well. Like, Tom in a black suit near the train station, and images of Harry hugging some guy…..maybe a relative? The rest were pretty distorted, though."

"Hmmm, "Albus wondered, "Harry came to me at the start of term, and telling me a vision much like yours…."

"A vision? Wait….he has the power of Premonition?" Phoebe asked.

"Not necessarily…..See, in the resurrection of Tom last year at the Tri-Wizard Tournament….."

"-Like my first vision….?"

"Precisely, "Albus nodded, "Tom needed the blood of Harry, his enemy. This enabled them both to be linked, along with the failed Avada Kedavra curse, which failed when Harry was only a year old."

"Avada Kedavra Curse?"

"The Killing Curse. The worst spell ever invented…."

"Oh, then that must have been how that boy dies by the Death Eater before we came to Hogwarts….."

"Precisely. By both enemies linked, Tom is able to read into Harry's mind, and possibly possess him. In doing so, Harry is able to have visions of Tom's perspective, thus, seeing the world in the eyes of his enemies. He can warn us about attacks, but we have some to a conclusion that Tom does not yet know about this advantage…"

"Wow…..so, what do you think it means?"

"Tom will be back, and with a vengeance. You and your sisters need to protect Harry, and his friends who are also in danger. Dark times lay ahead, Phoebe, and we need to take extreme caution, "Albus said, almost tiredly.

"I will warn my sisters about this, "Phoebe said, as she stood up, "We will keep a good eye on Harry….I'll be sure to let you know if I see anything else that might help….Thank you for your time, sir….."

"You are very welcome, Phoebe, "Albus gave a stern nod at Phoebe.

With that, Phoebe made her way back to her office. She had expected to see her sisters or Paige at least, to discuss her vision and meeting with Albus. However, what she did not expect was to see the blonde-Death Eater, leaning on her desk, brandishing his black cane. The same man who killed that innocent student a week ago.


	4. Instinct

**Yay! Another chapter completed :D Sorry it took so long, i've just been writing a whole bunch of other stories, plus recovering from my new addiction to Facebook, lol! But anyways, enjoy! This one might be a little rushed, but meh, hope its good enough. BTW, sorry for my spelling errors and such, but I actually don't have a Beta. I'm kinda nervous about this chapter, because I felt it kinds slackened towards the end. I did like how I started it off though, and hope you like it too. It builds suspense and a new sub-plot :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Instinct**

"You!" Phoebe jumped.

"Well, Ms Halliwell, I presume?" The blonde Death Eater stood up, "How are you finding Hogwarts? The students hard to bare with?" He smirked.

"How do you know my name?!" Phoebe freaked.

"Beside the fact that you are now teaching my son, "The wizard motioned next to him, where Phoebe failed to see her student, sitting in her chair, "We have other sources to seek out helpless witches…"

"Malfoy?!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"That's Lucius Malfoy to you, "Draco smirked, "My father, and your new enemy."

"Not for long, "With that Phoebe dropped to her defensive martial arts stance, ready for battle.

"Ms. Halliwell, there will be no need for that nonsense here. Your strength cannot penetrate my magic, so you will die before you lay a hand on me!" With one quick movement, Lucius withdrew his wand from within his cane, and pointed it directly at Phoebe.

"Told you my father wanted to have a chat with you…" Draco gave Phoebe a sly smile.

"If you don't put that stupid wand away, I swear I will call my sisters, or…"Phoebe began, taking a step back from the Death Eater.

"Or what? You will show me petty magic tricks? Please, spare me the boredom…" Lucius smiled.

"Then what the hell are you doing here? You harm anyone, and I swear, you will get more than a broken neck……" Phoebe warned him.

"You're a feisty one, now aren't we?"

"Wait until you meet my older sister…." Phoebe mumbled.

"I simply came here to warn you. Mess with my son, and you ultimately mess with the Malfoys. And eventually, be warned by the Dark Lord. Do not make me go and tell him myself….."

"Whatever….Leave, now!" Phoebe bawled her fist.

Lucius inched towards Phoebe, until his face was right in front of hers.

"I suggest you watch your back, Ms. Halliwell, "Lucius said quietly, "You are just digging yourself a deeper hole…"

With that, Lucius and his son Draco turned to leave, but of coarse Draco had to have the last say.

"I'll see you in class, witch, "Draco smirked, as he followed his father out the door, and out of sight.

"Wanna bet? You little punk….." Phoebe said to herself. "I'm sure the Power of Three shall teach you a lesson before you point that wand again at me….."

* * *

"Mrs. Halliwell-Wyatt!" A cheery voice called from down the corridor. Piper was on the way to her classroom to begin her first lesson, when every so often; she will hear her name being called out. Of course as Piper is so used to be on alert, she would look around frantically for the caller. However, she did feel kind of insane for doing so since she failed to see them. Nevertheless, it was when Piper had gotten to her class, along with the students already seated inside, that Dolores Umbridge was the one following Piper. 

"Dolores?" Piper asked, questionably, "Was that you this whole time? You know, over the years, I've been known to disintegrate people following me……On instinct, of coarse…"

"Excuse me? There will be no 'disintegrating' in this school, unless you want to set a bad example……" Dolores said, in a chipper tone.

"Oh, never mind…" Piper waved the thought away, "Sorry, its times like these I can get a little jumpy….."

"You don't mean the students, now do you?" Dolores cocked her head to one side.

"What?! No I meant…." Piper sighed, "Forget what I said……I need to start my lesson."

"Most certainly, Mrs. Halliwell-Wyatt…." Dolores double-checked her parchment for Piper's name, "Proceed to your class."

As Piper rolled her eyes, she entered her class and was shocked to find so many students already seated at their desks. _Oh boy…..What did we get ourselves into….? _Piper then took a deep breath, as she made her way to the front of the class. Her robe billowed behind her, while her long brown hair flicked around her. As she positioned herself near her desk at the front, she noticed Dolores already scribbling on her parchment at the back of the class. Piper gave her a glare, before she started the class.

"Well, um, welcome everyone to my lesson, "Piper gave a bumpy start. _I'm fricken nervous right now…..why couldn't me and my sisters teach one class together?!, _"I'm Piper Halliwell-Wyatt, and I will be teaching you Demonology. Now, before you start firing questions at me, it is important that you the basics of this lesson. I'm sure you have all heard of the recent attack of a Hogwarts student by a Death Eater? Well, it appears that they are being helped by beings known as demons. Now, this subject is designed to inform you of the different types, along with their levels, and how to vanquish them. Not only will I be teaching you about Demons, but also other pretty bad beings, such as Warlocks, Darklighters and also dark spirits…."

Piper drew in a deep breath. "Okay, any questions?"

"Demons? I've only ever read about them, but I thought they did not know about the wizarding world?" Hermione Granger asked.

"That's what brought me to the school in the first place. To teach you how to get rid of them…..But yeah, they know about this word, "Piper said gravely, "But-"

"Don't you think this subject proves too, graphic, for the students?" Dolores cut in.

"No, and they need to know this stuff, just in case…." Piper informed.

"You are meaning to talk to the students about vanquishing demons, expelling dark spirits, and defeating warlocks? You need to resort to teaching them about less graphic, beings….."

"Lady, "Piper snapped. "Do you really want to know? You-Know-Who is back, and he had begun recruiting demons and all the other son-of-a-"

"Language, Mrs. Halliwell-Wyatt!"

"You know what I mean!"

"You have been fed many lies, because You-Know-Who is not back, "Dolores made her way towards Piper at the front of the class. "It was cheek like that, that got Harry Potter in my first ever detention."

Piper skimmed the students, until her eyes rested upon the dark-headed boy who gave Piper a small nod. Piper recognized the boy, because was how Phoebe had described him. Messy dark hair, with green eyes, glasses and a lightning shaped scar…..

"You-Know-Who is back! Because, I was there!" Harry Potter told Umbridge.

"You do not take that tone with me, Mr. Potter!" Umbridge informed Harry, "That is a lie!"

"He's right, he is back….Why don't you just accept it?" Piper said.

"There is no proof to say he is back. How can you be so quick to pick a side? "Umbridge said.

"Pick a side? What are you talking about? I am here to teach the students how to defend themselves against these evil beings……And I will appreciate if you don't interrupt my teaching."

"But this school is protected by such magic….How could the students possibly be attacked?"

"Demons are nothing like Death Eaters. They can send you flying with a wave of their hand. They can teleport away in a blink of an eye, sometimes literally. They can make your wildest fears come to life…..Oh, and i've met that demon before a few times. Not a nice fella. I am here to teach the class exactly how they do that. They don't use wands, which means they are a threat and can ultimately do much more quick damage without speaking a word. Except for their screams of pain when they blow up….." Piper yelled at Umbridge.

Dolores was taken aback. There was a short silence, as Piper noticed the students sitting awe. Piper had no idea if the class even believed that You-Know-Who was back and recruiting demons. All she knew is that Harry and his friends did. But Piper continued to give Dolores a furious stare.

"Your sisters' were right about your attitude, "Dolores smiled.

"I'm glad they weren't lying to you…" Piper snapped, "I don't take things so lightly."

"This class cannot continue, because it is full of unnecessary violence in which the students do not need to know. Your attitude is poor, and I will have to have word to the Minister about you and your sisters. Along with your class…..You are not fit to teach….."

"But, we need to know all this…..I don't think you understand what demons are capable of…." Hermione called out.

"I know for a fact that You-Know-Who is back. And, it doesn't surprise me at he will recruit such beings. I believe Mrs. Halliwell-Wyatt, so give her a chance to teach. I think these lessons will benefit us all….." Harry Potter explained.

"Enough! This class is dismissed! Mr. Potter, I'm sure you are aware of your detention after this class. See me in my office, along with you, Mrs. Halliwell-Wyatt!" Dolores yelled, whilst the students remained quiet.

One by one, the students made their way out of the tension-filled classroom. A few students gave Piper a sneer, whilst most of them gave her a sympathetic nod. Dolores stared at Piper, as fury built up inside of her.

"You have no idea what you are doing….." Piper exclaimed, before she walked swiftly out of her class, leaving Dolores to stare madly back at her.

* * *

"Mrs. Halliwell-Wyatt?" A voice called from behind Piper, as she purposely took her time heading towards Dolores Umbridge's office. Piper turned around to find Harry Potter walking towards her. 

"Um, Harry Potter, is it?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, um, don't worry about Umbridge. She's doing that to all the teachers…..Unfortunately Dumbledore can't do anything about it….." Harry replied.

Piper was taken aback by the teenager's statement. She could sense his distress.

"Yeah, I know….Hope you had a fun first lesson……." Piper smirked.

Harry sniggered. "Bedside's Umbridge, your lesson sounds rather interesting. I've never heard of demons before….."

"Oh, thanks, Har-I mean Mr. Potter, "Harry gave Piper a curious stare. "It's important that you know about them and what they can do…..As you probably already know, I'm a modern Witch, so I deal with these guys all the time…."

"So, do you believe Voldemort is back?" Harry asked, showing no hesitation of the name. In fact, he looked slightly wary.

"I'm quite certain. My uh, sister Phoebe Halliwell can see the future….."

"What like Professor Trelawney?" Harry questioned, cocking his head to one side.

Piper laughed. "Defiantly not like her……But, she knows and we never question it. We believe her. This is how we know demons are siding with the Death Eaters…."

"Oh…I wish more people will believe us, then…."Harry looked at the ground.

"Yeah, "Piper noticed Harry's change of emotion. "Are you okay? Anything I can do for you?"

"Huh?" Harry snapped back into reality, "Oh, it's nothing, really….."

"Look, if you need to talk to me, or any of my sisters, feel free to ask one of us, ok?" Piper gave Harry a warm smile, "Don't worry about a thing."

"Oh, thanks…." Harry gave Piper a warm smile.

"Piper?!" Piper, yet again, looked behind them to find Phoebe and Paige bounding down the corridor.

"Hey guys….Ready to face the devil?" Piper asked. Harry sniggered at the remark.

"Harry Potter, hi!" Phoebe greeted, "Are you here for detention?"

"Yeah, because she refused to believe the fact that Voldemort is back…..and with a vengeance, no doubt…" Harry answered.

"We'll make sure she doesn't give you a hard time, okay?" Paige said. "She clearly does not know us too well…."

"She better watch it….."Piper exclaimed, while soon enough, they arrived at her office. Piper gave the door a few large knocks.

"Oh yeah, I need to tell you guys something later…It's very important….I thought I'd wait until we got all three of us together…" Phoebe said.

"That reminds me….I got the Book and encountered Snape…." Paige whispered, until the door finally opened to reveal the pink-clad woman, give the Halliwells a fake cheery smile. Phoebe shuddered, while Piper simply held her head high, expecting a crude remark from her. Paige simply glared at her, while Harry tried hard to hide himself behind his three new Professors.

"Please come in!" Dolores said, beckoning for them to come inside.

One by one, the sisters made their way inside her office, when they stopped in surprise. Paige tried hard to stifle a laugh, as she eyed the fancy pink wallpaper, which matched the rest of her furniture. Phoebe's eyes were wide, as she nearly jumped to the sight of the moving cat pictures on the wall. Harry and Piper simply gave each other a glare, until Dolores the Devil spoke.

"Well, well, I realize that Mr. Potter has a detention to start. He will complete his task in the other room. Please wait for a few more moments….." Dolores said, motioning for Harry to follow her into the spare room. Harry gave his Professors a defeated look, as he disappeared behind the closed door.

Only minutes later, Dolores returned, as she shut the door behind her. She retrieved her wand from her cloak, as she casts a few unidentifiable wordless spells on the door. Piper shot a quick glance at her sisters, as Dolores finished casting the spells.

"Now, we have a few things to discuss, so please, take a seat…." Dolores waved her wand, when three large chairs appeared. Dolores took her seat behind her desk, and sipping her warm coffee next to her. One by one, the sisters took a seat.

"I'm sure each of you knows why you are here. Correct? I am well aware that you have never taught before; let alone a classroom full of students. I still cannot understand how the Headmaster can accept incompetent teachers like yourselves. Also, to fill positions of subjects that proves too graphic, or unnecessary to teach the students. I have already contacted the Minister so that I can find out if I should dismiss you and cancel the subjects, more so of Demonology…" Dolores explained, with a fake smile etched upon her face.

"These students need to know all this, "Phoebe snapped.

"And what exactly for? There is no threat to the school, let alone the students, "Dolores replied.

"More than you know…." Paige mumbled.

"Look, Dolores. We are just doing our job. Give us a chance to actually teach them something useful. Give us this week to improve our teaching methods and coarse outline, "Piper explained, trying desperately hard to be calm.

"It is highly unnecessary. They are not meant to vanquish evil beings at their age, so why teach them these things? You-Know-Who is not back; let alone him attempting to recruit. You have been fed lies. It is as simple as that."

"To hell it is!" Piper stood up from her chair. "You refuse to believe the truth. The facts are right in front of you! There have been many deaths lately, including the student at the start of the school term. Along with the other kid who died in the Tournament last year. Cedric Diggory. Yeah, we've heard. In terminating our subjects, you are literally condemning these students to death. If they don't know how to defend themselves, let alone knowing what lurks outside these walls, then all is lost. You have no idea what you are doing…"

Piper gave her sisters a glance, when instantly, Paige and Phoebe stood up as well. Coincidentally, Harry Potter exited the room he was sent in and walked back into the office. He gave Piper a curious stare. Could he have possibly heard the conversation? Piper noticed him clutch his left hand as he slowly walked out of the office.

No one else said a word as Piper angrily stormed out. Her sisters followed her closely behind.

"We need to do something, "Phoebe asked, as they walked down the now deserted corridor.

"Like what? She has total control over everything in this school. Soon enough, she will become the new Headmaster, that's for sure, "Paige said.

"Then we are truly screwed, "Piper mumbled, "Mr. Potter!"

Harry was a few meters in front of the Halliwells, when Piper called out to him. Obediently, he stopped and looked back. Soon enough, the sisters finally caught up with him.

"Harry, what did she make you do?" Piper asked, forgetting about referring to her students by their last name.

"Oh, nothing…" Harry tried hard not to look at Piper. Piper simply arched her eyebrow.

"Look, you can tell us anything. We promise we won't tell anyone."

Without a word, Harry unclasps his left hand and held it up to the Halliwells. The sisters gasp when they discovered that words have been etched upon his skin. _I must not tell lies. _

"Oh, no…." Piper held her hand over her mouth in disgust, "How could she do that?!"

"I swear, we need to do something about her….." Phoebe said quietly.

"Here, let me help…." Paige instinctively placed her hand over his where a white glow emitted from her palm. Harry just simply stared at it in amazement. Within seconds, the wounds were gone and Harry was speechless.

"I-"Harry looked intrigued, "Thank you…..I've never seen anything like it…"

"Just keep that our little secret, okay?" Paige winked at Harry.

Harry gave the sisters a warm smile, until he made his way down the corridor on the right. The sisters continued forward.

"I can't believe she did that to him….what a bitch…" Phoebe said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I got the Book of Shadows, but unfortunately, Snape followed me…" Paige said.

"The creepy Potions Master? What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"He defiantly suspects us. He was following me the whole way, and before he tried to hex me, I had no choice but to orb out…." Paige recoiled slightly.

"Paige!" Piper yelled suddenly, making Paige jump. "We are supposed to try and keep a low profile. Now we have him on our backs…."

"I don't think there is any way of avoiding him. He's been watching us the whole time we've been here. Besides, the whole school knows about us anyway…." Paige answered.

"Yeah, but they don't know about our individual powers. Well, that's just creepy……He could be watching us now…." Phoebe said, "Oh yeah, guess who I saw in my office?"

"Who?" Piper cocked her head to one side.

"The blonde Death Eater we encountered when he killed that poor boy. Yeah, it appears he is the father of one of my students, Draco Malfoy. This guy's name is Lucius Malfoy, and he defiantly seems one to keep watch on."

"Oh no…that's not good…..We need to be prepared if he attacks again…." Piper said.

"Yeah, I know. We need to be careful from now on. Not only does Dolores hate our guts and want to throw us out of the school, but we are also being watched by a blonde Death Eater, and Snape, who may be connected somehow, "Phoebe explained.

"Ok, got ya…." Paige nodded her head, "I'm more concerned about being thrown out of Hogwarts. If we do, then we can't help protect Harry."

After their brief meeting, they departed their separate ways as they headed towards their dormitories to get ready for dinner in the Great Hall.

* * *

"I swear, they are on our side! One of them healed me!" Harry thrusted his hand out towards Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor Table at dinner. 

"Harry..." Hermione pleaded, "Relax, we believe you! Just try and keep it quiet..."

"Bloody hell, Harry...maybe they can help us defeat You-Know-Who?" Ron said.

"I reckon they can. I mean, if they posses this kind of magic, then, what can't they do? Do you reckon Dumbledore knows?" Harry grinned.

"I think he does...This is rather exciting...Having Modern Witches on our side...Snape will be dissappointed..." Hermione grinned. She glanced towards the Staff Table and saw Snape give the sisters a cold stare from his far end of the table, "This should be an interesting year..."

"Now we have people who believe us...I doubt it was a coincidence that all three of them are teaching this year...Maybe they are here for another reason?" Ron explained.

"Maybe we have a chance of proving Umbridge wrong, after all, "Harry smiled, while he took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Again, if you guys feel there is a bit of OCness here, please let me know in your review. I feel I have gone slightly out of character in this chapter, but I wasn't sure how to get their approah, dialogue-wise. I swear, the stories will get better, and i'm very excited once the important scenes start :)**

**Remember, I'm yet to go through Half Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows, so expect a roller-coaster ride!!! ;)**


	5. The Rebellion Begins

**Phew, okay, I'm really sorry this took me so long to put up, but I have just gotten a second job so i've been really busy. Also, i'm not really happy with this chapter, but I did not want to re-do it. I do like it to some extent, but I guess i'll leave it up to you guys to point out what needs improving, and what you liked/disliked. Anyway, i'll stop ranting now, but from this point on, it is purely dedicated to the books and the most cruicial scenes of the series.**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5-The Rebellion Begins**

"Ron! They may be able to help us get rid of Umbridge!" Harry protested, while seated at the Great Hall for Dinner.

"Yeah, but you said one of them healed you….What could they do? Heal Umbridge of her insanity?" Ron smirked.

"I'm serious Ron….They are more than just witches, "Harry took a large bite out of his jam toast.

"They seem quite extraordinary, "Hermione stated, "I mean, what ordinary witch can heal like that? Harry, I think you're right. They may be able to help us. If they are teaching these subjects for a reason, then we need to be prepared for what is to come. "

"Then, what should we do, 'Mione?" Ron gaped at her.

"I think we should go and talk to them. If they are on our side, then we need to work together, especially since You-Know-Who is still out there. If they can help us convince Umbridge that He's back, then we can easily get rid of her by alerting the Ministry. Only thing is…"

"Yeah?" There was a silence after Harry spoke.

"We might get expelled…." Hermione said with a deep breath.

"'Mione!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron!" Hermione replied.

"Oi, you two! I like that idea. It's best we have so far. And, so what if we get expelled? Actually, that would work out better since we are free to roam around anywhere in wizarding world, without having to pay attention to stupid theory subjects such as Defence Against the Dark Arts, "Harry shrugged.

"Harry! If we get expelled, chances are Umbridge would fight to get our wands confiscated. That means, we won't be able to use magic!"

"Not without the sister's help…." Harry said, as he glanced towards the staff table at the Halliwell's.

* * *

"I'm really worried about Harry, Phoebs….." Piper said, as she glanced towards the Gryffindor Table.

"Huh?" Phoebe snapped back into reality as she was too busy taking cautious glances at Severus Snape, who sat a few seats down the table.

"Phoebe, what are you doing?" Piper asked, arching her eyebrow.

"Nothing…." Phoebe had innocent written all over her face. Piper knew she was up to something.

"To hell it isn't…..Who are ya staring at? It couldn't be anyone that drop dead gorgeous, now could it?" Piper winked at her.

"No, eww…" Phoebe looked disgusted, "I was sure Snape was looking at us. I'm just getting too cautious, that's all. Anyways, what were you saying?"

Piper snorted, as she realized what she had just said. "I was saying how distracted Harry looks. Something's bothering him, I can tell. "

"Mothering instincts kicking in?"

"Maybe…I dunno. I just feel like he needs some support, especially since Umbridge doesn't believe about snake-face….Besides, maybe it's because I miss my sons…. "Piper said, almost sadly.

"I'm sure they are fine. Leo's taking good care of them, I'm sure, "Phoebe reassured.

"Maybe I should go and talk to him. You know, get to know him a little more. Besides, he is our innocent, and it may be very important to learn more about Voldemort from him."

"That's a good idea."

"I have a headache…" Paige suddenly said, as she took a seat next to Phoebe back at the staff table. "I can sense my charge, and the call is so much stronger than before. "

"You have really got to find your charge, Paige. She could be a victim and next on the list…" Piper said.

"I know, but I don't know where to look…" Paige groaned.

"Ok, where is the call the most strongest?" Piper asked her youngest sister.

"Umm…..usually around students, particulary my class…..oh my God, my charge must be one of my students!" Paige exclaimed, a little too loudly, as Phoebe saw Snape glance at them from the corner of her eye.

"Shhh!" Phoebe ushered, as she noticed a few stares from students, "Then, you need to find them fast. They may be closer than you think…"

"Will do, sis, "Paige then got back up from the table. "I'm gonna go and see Dumbledore. He might be able to help me find them…."

"I was thinking of seeing him myself. Mainly concerning Harry, "Piper said.

"Looks like the Three Musketeers are seeing Dumbledore……I don't wanna be the fifth wheel, so I'll come too…."Phoebe shrugged.

Soon after the students started to leave from the Great Hall, the Halliwells started their long trek to the Headmaster's office. Each of them had their own reasons, but their main concern was Umbridge. If she got in the way of their mission, then lives might be lost, and the sister's did not want to see that happen on their account.

As the sister's reached the familiar gargoyle statue, they stated the password, then made their way up the long and winding staircase up into the tower. They walked into the brightly-lit room, as they where greeted by the Headmaster.

"Ahh, Halliwells, welcome!" Dumbledore greeted cheerily, as his blue eye's twinkled in response.

"Hi, Albus…" Paige smiled, sheepishly, while also trying to conceal her throbbing headache.

"Hello!" Piper and Phoebe said in unison.

"Greetings….." A cold voice drowned out the cheery ones, as a dark-cloaked figure made himself seen. The Halliwell's almost gasped. They didn't notice him before, however he must have been near the Phoenix on the other side of the office.

"Oh, Snape…" Phoebe gasped.

"Pleasure to see you, too, "Snape said, with a hint of sarcasm in his words, "Headmaster, we will discuss this tomorrow. Wouldn't want to disturb your…guests," With that, and a swish of his cloak, he gave one last stare at the sister's before he fled.

Piper glanced at Phoebe. "Okay…Ah, Albus? We have a few things we need to talk about."

"Ask me anything you like, my dear collegues. Lemon drop?" Dumbldore offered.

"Oh, no thank you…." Paige said, almost slurring her words. Suddenly, she clutched her head, "Oh, no…that ringing again…..When is this going to stop?"

"Paige?!" Piper panicked.

Paige ignored her words, as she started to pace around the room. As she walked, she took long, hard glances at objects in the room, as if one of them could trigger her senses. Of coarse, nothing came to mind. Until she layed eyes on the Fawkes, the Phoenix.

"It's that bird…It has to be!" Paige spoke, as she slowly made her way to the creature resting in it's perch.

"The Phoenix? Paige, your charges are human…." Piper said, eying her sister in interest.

"I know, but, something seems odd….I dunno, I can't really explain it. Do you think it's possible that Fawks has something to hide?" Paige then stared at the glowing orange eye's of the majestic bird. Fawke's simply glared back. However, the bird did something that Paige would never forget. It winked.

"Woah! Okay, there is seriously something about Fawkes…Don't tell me you didn't see that?!" Paige stared at it in interest.

"I saw it…." Phoebe walked towards the bird, taking short glances at Piper, who seemed the only sane one at the time.

"Albus, is your bird a shape-shifter?" Piper suddenly asked, when a though sprung to mind.

"That is the least of your concern…." Dumbledore said.

"It is, isn't it? It concerns all of us! Paige needs to know who her charge is. It's a part as her duty as a Whitelighter…."

SQRRREEEEEEEECCCCHHH!!!

All eyes suddenly darted towards the mythical bird. Fawke's squarked again, as it rose up from it's perch, and flew on the top of one of the large cushion chairs. As it glanced towards the Charmed Ones, the bird's form started to change. It's glowing orange and red feather's seemed to melt off it's slowly expanding body. Its talons started to mould into legs, as its wings transformed into arms. Its head enlarged, and from the long feathers from its head, changed into long, dark brown hair. The last change to this woman, was her orange eye's, which switched to unforgettable, bright blue eyes.

"You're my charge! I knew something was up with you….I swear, it wasn't a coincidence…" Paige grinned.

"What do you mean, a coincidence?" Phoebe asked.

"I mean, it all makes perfect sense! I've noticed that every time my head rings, I see Fawkes! Because that was my charge!"

"And your only telling us this, now?!" Piper yelled.

"I didn't want to make a fool of myself if I was wrong…" Paige said, as she turned sharply towards her new charge, "Okay, spill…Who are you?"

"My name is Crystal Leon's, and I'm a witch like you. As you already know, I'm a shape-shifter, but I'm also Pyrokinetic, "The brunette explained, piercing each of the sisters with her eyes.

"Like us? As in, Wiccan? What brought you here? To Hogwarts?" Phoebe asked, getting absorbed by the conversation.

"Yeah, like you. As you know, Paige, I'm in your class, so that's probably why I familiar to you. Actually, I've been at Hogwarts since year one, because my dad was a wizard…."

"Was?" Piper arched an eyebrow.

"Killed by a demon….Anyway, Dumbledore already knew about my abilities, so he asked for my help. After finding out a Death Eater was about to attack a student, by an unknown source, I quickly rushed to help them, because they were a close friend of mine, however, I was shocked to find you three fighting him. I was really annoyed the Aurors did not get there sooner…The fact is, I have heard of you before. The legendary Charmed Ones, "Crystal smiled, almost sadly.

"Is this true? That must be why we saw you at the scene…." Phoebe said.

"It is true. Crystal only acts as my guide…." Dumbledore nodded.

"Wait a second…When were you actually going to share this with us? We would have liked to have known, oh say, when we first came to Hogwarts?! "Piper frowned.

"Ms. Leons was not meant to be revealed to you as of yet, until the need of it arises. Only because it would have distracted you from your main goal. To protect Harry Potter."

"So you meant to keep this a secret? I thought we were on the same side?" Paige said.

"Ms. Matthews, what makes you think we are not? We both share the same goal, to eliminate the threat. In this case, Tom himself. "

"Look, we are only asking because Paige need's to know who her charge is, as it's her duty to protect her. Now we know why she is another innocent. She provides valuable skills, which can help us in the future. I think that is why you, Crystal, are Paige's charge. The Elder's wouldn't give her this particular charge, without a real reason otherwise, "Piper explained, until she added, "Usually."

"I completely understand. I feel we need more time to come to a mutual agreement. What do you say we have another conversation over a couple of glasses of butterbeer? We shall meet at Hogsmead tomorrow, since most of the school will be heading there for the day. Meet at the Three Broomsticks at noon," Dumbledore smiled.

"That sounds good. I guess we have a lot of things to settle, and discuss, "Piper nodded.

"I agree. Crystal, it was so nice to finally meet you. Sorry for all this trouble…Now, that's one goal accomplished, "Paige grinned at her charge.

"See you tomorrow, then, Albus, "Phoebe waved, as she exited the office with her sisters, and made their way to the corridor that separated their dormitories.

"Okay, guys. That was…..interesting. Now, we meet here about eleven, so we can head off there together. Sound good?" Piper explained.

"Sounds good, sis! Goodnight, girls!" Paige waved, as she turned on her heel, and disappeared down the corridor.

* * *

"So, how the hell do we get to the Three Broomsticks?" Phoebe asked, as they started to follow a group of students outside the walls of Hogwarts the next day.

"No idea…I'm just following these guys…" Piper said, as she tried to peer over the crowd for both of their Innocents, Crystal and Harry.

"Ladies, are you lost?" Minerva McGonagall said from behind them, almost making the sisters jump in surprise.

"Minerva? Yeah, "Paige giggled, "We are."

"Where are you heading to? Hogsmead?"

"Yeah, we are meant to me Albus there, at the Three Broomsticks, "Piper explained, "Only, we don't know where it is…"

"Meeting Albus? I'm meeting him there too, you may follow me in that case, "Minerva nodded, as she started walking forward, "So, how do you find Hogwarts? Hope you are getting used to it. It is very different from the lives you are used to leading, I presume?"

"Definatly, Minerva, "Piper nodded in agreement.

"Is there anything you would like to know?" Minerva said.

"Besides knowing how to put up with Umbridge? I guess not, in that case…" Phoebe smirked.

"I know exactly what you mean, don't you worry Ms. Halliwell, "Minerva replied, as the sisters finding themselves walking down a stony path down a hill, "Someone must take a stand. Someone with much authority, such as the Minister, however he is the reason she's here. And mocking Mr. Potter of his experiences…Wretched woman…"

"I'm sure something is bound to happen soon with her…I mean, how long until people can actually stand there and listen to her? Albus needs to say something to her."

"He has, but she has much more authority and power over him. I am afraid the worse has yet to come."

The Halliwells and Minerva McGonagall continued to talk about Umbridge, as they continued down the path to the wizard village of Hogsmead. It wasn't long until they arrived amongst dozens of bustling students, heading towards the many shops.

Obediently, the Halliwells followed Minerva through a series of busy crossroads and alleyways, until they reached an old wooden building. There was an old faded sign on top of the door reading, 'The Three Broomsticks', whilst the windows were fogged up. Curiously, the sisters followed the transfiguration teacher inside, as they surveyed the many wizards and witches seated there.

It was not long until they finally spotted the tall, purple and gold hat on top of a mane of long, grey hair. He was seated in the far corner of the pub, where a few other teachers were seated with him.

"Ah, Albus, "Minerva greeted, as she motioned for the sisters to take a seat at the large table.

"Welcome, "Albus Dumbledore nodded, "I hope you don't mind that I brought a few of the teachers here, Halliwells. Not to worry, they know about you three. "

It was then that the sisters noticed a few other familiar faces seated at the table. Only Professor Filius Flitwick and Professor Sybil Trelawny were present. Filius, the Charms teacher, was busy taking a sip from his hot chocolate, while Sybil was nervously playing with a slab of cake on her plate.

"Not at all, Albus, "Piper replied with a small smile.

"Now, we did come to an awkward understanding yesterday, and I would like to apologize…" Dumbledore began.

"That won't be neccessary…." Piper shook her head, "We understand why you had to keep that from us. Of coarse, the main reason we are here is to protect Harry. But, you need to realize our mission as well. Paige is assigned to a charge, and is required to watch them at all times. She can hear Crystal's call if she is in trouble. However, let's say a demon got to her. Paige would not be able to hear her because they have never made the magical connection that they need to communicate. Her role is cruicial."

Albus nodded slowly, "Then I am truly sorry. I guess we may still be able to learn more from both our worlds. Now, what is it that you need to discuss with me?"

Phoebe started, "Okay, firstly…..The Death Eater that killed that boy, came into my office with Draco Malfoy-"

"Ah, Lucius did it…."

"Excuse me? Wait, you knew?" Phoebe was wide-eyed.

"We already know that Draco's father is indeed, a Death Eater. However, until now, we did not know that he was the one to murder the student. What did he say?"

"Basically to warn us to watch our ass-I mean, ourselves……" Phoebe bit her toungue.

"Nothing new from Lucius….He is one of Tom's trusted servants, so be extremely cautious of him in the future. "

Piper nodded, "Will do….We've also be meaning to ask. How did you come to find out about demons being recruited? I just never even began to think how you even knew…."

"As you already know, Sybil Trelawny is quite gifted in Divination. It was she who glanced in the future and foresaw the attack. That was also when Crystal overheard, and discovered you three. Soon after, she received another vision foreseeing human-like beings kneeling down before Tom. There was only one thing that it could have meant."

"There is more to come, Halliwells, for danger awaits at every corner…" Sybil whispered, almost hauntingly, "You must be careful, for the Dark Lord's time to reign, will draw near…"

"Oh…, "Phoebe tried to contain her laughter, as she glanced quickly at her sisters, as they were trying to do the same, "Then, I don't understand why I didn't receive a premonition. If it involves demons, then usually I can foresee their next attack. I'm not sure how that happened…."

"Last question, Albus, "Paige drew in a deep breath, "Who is Snape working for?"

At Paige's question, all desperate eyes darted towards the old Headmaster. In a very short moment of nervous silence, and a piercing of eyes, Albus Dumbledore spoke.

"I am afraid I cannot reveal that, for it will greatly affect our chances of destroying Tom. I cannot reveal anything to you. Not yet, however, you have much more to worry about than Severus. You must not linger on that."

"Good or bad?" Phoebe pressed, "Demon or Death Eater? Good wizard or bad wizard? Please, Albus, we need to know. We get the feeling he's up to something, and he seems to want to find out more about us. If we give out information to the wrong side, then all is lost."

"I am truly sorry, but that matter is highly confidential. It is so crucial that you do not know at this point, because it will more likely put Harry at risk. "

"At this point? You mean we will find out sooner or later?"

"Indeed, but I cannot promise it would be sooner."

Piper sighed, "I just don't want to vanquish the wrong person…."

Suddenly, there were screams. Explosions sounded, spells were cast, and the smell of smoke wafted dangerously throughout the area, including the Three Broomsticks. On instincts, the Charmed Ones bolted from their seats, and made their way outside. The others did not wait a moment, as Albus, Minerva, Flitwick, and Sybil joined the sisters.

To their horror, a group of six male demons had materialized in the center of Hogsmead. Immediately, they began to hurl fireballs, and other dangerous powers at innocent bystanders. All the helpless students could do, was to put up a shield so they may escape unharmed. From the sisters point of view, a few students attempted at throwing curses at them, but they either telekinetically threw them aside, or shimmered out of the way. Dozens on students, however, were desperate to get out of harm's way as they realized that a battle was raging between good and evil, and they were mad to get in the way.

Also without a plan, the Halliwells ran straight into danger. Immediately, Paige began orbing solitary fireballs back at the demons. It took Paige a few tries to get her aiming right, but eventually, she hit one of them. They did not scream or burst into flames, but simply became more enraged then before.

"Damn it…." Paige muttered under her breath, "I think it might take more than that….."

From Piper's position, she could see Paige battling, and saw her hit her opponent, however it did not hurt them. They had encountered these types of Upper-level demons before. They don't like to be vanquished in one hit.

In a wave of fury, Piper waved her hands and attempted to blow up one of the demons closest to her. The demon was defiantly pissed now. He did not blow up as expected, however small explosions were blowing up all over his body, inflicting much pain. At least it did do some damage.

At the corner of her eye, however, she saw Albus and Minerva attempting to destroy them with curses. Piper was almost going to cry out, but was distracted and hit with a fireball which sent her sprawling on the floor.

"Albus! Minerva! Get outta there! Get the students back to Hogwarts!" Piper managed to scream over cries of fear. However, Albus did not seem able to leave, as he continued dueling the demons.

As Albus was ready to hurl a ball of purple smoke at one of the demons, one of the enemies, with a wave of his hand, sent it back towards the teachers. Piper was ready for this. As she got up from the ground, she waved her hands again until the scene froze.

Of course, Piper had a feeling that the demons would not freeze this easily, as will all Upper-level demons. But, she knew that all magical powers were suspended in mid-air. The curse that rebounded back towards Dumbledore, hovered in the air, meters away from him. He took the hint, and quickly side-stepped away. Not only was the curse frozen, but so were many fireballs and energy balls.

As Piper did this, she hardly noticed the many pairs of eyed staring at her and her sisters. In horror, she did not expect to be so many students watching the battle from all positions of the village. She also watched as Albus and Minerva stood there staring at the witches in awe, and almost disbelief, as if they, too, were suspended in time.

But, it wasn't long until the scene unfroze, and battle began again. As time continued, the magic being thrown in the air had continued to their destination. In that awkward moment, Piper continued to blow up he enemy, until finally, they exploded as their screams echoed.

"One down, five to go…." Piper muttered.

Albus and Minerva continued to fire curses, at the almost invincible enemy, however the demons simply shimmered out of sight, waiting to surprise them with more powerful attacks from behind. It didn't take the enemy long, however, as one of them finally managed to telekinetically disarm the Headmaster, leaving him almost defenseless.

Phoebe, on the other hand, did not posses such magic as hurling elements, however, she could levitate out the way of oncoming attacks. She also used this to her advantage while she performed a series of professional kicks and punches, as her martial arts training kicked in.

It wasn't long until the sisters were finally able to defeat their opponents, as they all disappeared in a satisfied fiery explosion.

* * *

**Author's Note: Now, I do kind of plan to somehow bring back Pheobe's empathy. I haven't worked out how, but I figured that it will play a very important role in this story. Oh yeah, i'm not that good with cliffhanger :( But anyways, please give me reviews!!!! **


	6. Along Came Three

**Okay, I'm really not sure if I like this one, but hey, now the story gets more interesting. Sorry i'm not getting you guys hooked as i'd like to, but i'm trying really hard to get all the improtant plots and sub-plots into this story, while also having interaction from the Charmed Ones.**

**There is one scene, which I will not spoil for you, which was in Order of the Phoenix, which means there are some quotes that were used from the book/movie. Just as a side note, but I had to borrow the quotes otherwise the scene would seem stupid if I didn't. But, that's it really. ENJOY the next Chapter :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 – Along Came Three**

"Damn it!!!!" Piper said in frustration, as she ushered her sisters quickly down one of the dark alleyways of Hogsmead. With Paige and Phoebe at her heels, she simply continued to drag them deeper into the shadows until they were concealed completely.

"What the hell just happened?!" Phoebe was furious.

"We just got our asses exposed, that's what happened! They weren't meant to see our powers! We are really in trouble, now…" Paige yelled in unison with her sisters.

Until only moments ago, a dangerous handful of demons had teleported into the wizard village and started to attack innocent students of Hogwarts. The sisters were furious. Not only did they attempt to attack them, but the sisters were forced to use their individual magic to vanquish them, in front of dozen's of onlookers.

Some students fled back to the school in fear. Some simply stood there to watch. The sisters were outraged that the demons could even think to enter this world. The battle had started sooner then they thought.

"Halliwells….." A raspy, elderly voice called from beyond the shadows. In seconds, the figure made themselves seen. It was Dumbledore, followed by Minerva.

"Albus, we are so sorry…" Piper said quietly, "Now look who followed us here…."

"They nearly hurt the students….." Phoebe continued.

"And we exposed ourselves as the Charmed Ones…" Paige looked away in contemplation.

"Halliwells, "Albus started, "You are not in the position to blame yourselves. You were never prepared for the demon's attack here at Hogsmead. Yes, the students were terrified. However, now they realize what important role you play in this war, but they don't know you are the world's most powerful witches. The fabled Charmed Ones. They simply know now that you are more than just modern witches."

Minerva cleared her throat. "Albus is right. No-one had prepared for this. It was quite a coincidence that you were here when it happened; otherwise all hell would have broken loose. So, don't go blaming yourselves for this…"

"There is no such thing as coincidences. We have learnt that over the past 8 years, however, we also believe that everything happens for a reason. My best guess is that they knew we were involved in the war with the Dark Lord. In knowing that, they were willing to be recruited by him, and help defeat us, since they may be the only ones who can, "Piper explained.

"I see, "Albus straightened his robes, "However, I have a request."

"A request?" Paige looked at the old Headmaster quizzically.

"Yes. I would be most honored to give you legendary-three a place in the Order of the Phoenix."

"The Order of the Phoenix? What is that, a secret society?" Paige asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Almost. The Order is a group of wizards, more so consisting of Auror's, who acts as a resistance against the Death Eaters. From an inside source, we are able to thwart with the Death Eater's plans and save lives. It is, of coarse secret, and nothing should be spoken of this in public."

"Understood, "Piper glanced towards her sisters and returned a nod, "We would be more than happy to join, Albus. We are here for a reason, and what better way to thwart with their plans than to have three extra witches on your side. They've got a thing coming…"

Albus smiled, "I am glad you agreed. Your help is greatly required, and a great way for you to be closer to Harry."

"Albus, we better go and take the students back to Hogwarts. I'm guessing Filius and Sybil are having trouble calming them down," Minerva interrupted. She gave a reassuring nod to the sisters, and started to head towards the town center.

"The location of the headquarters is located at Grimmauld Place, which can only be found by a Secret Keeper. I can introduce you to our fellow member's tomorrow afternoon. We are holding a meeting to discuss the day's events, and they would like to meet you three, "Albus added.

"So, where should we meet you tomorrow?" Phoebe nodded.

"Meet me in my office at noon. We will travel by Floo to the nearest wizarding house. From there, it is only a short walk. We cannot risk connecting the headquarters with the Floo network, because any Death Eater may drop in…." In a reassuring nod, Albus walked away.

"Well, that sounds good. Right, sis?" Paige asked with a smirk.

"I guess it is, "Piper sighed, "What did we get ourselves into?"

"Did you see that? My father will be intrigued, "Draco smirked from the panicked crowd, "Look at these pitiful people. They can't even watch a fight without screaming their heads off…."

"They beings could have at least attempted to injure a student. Preferably a Gryffindor….that'll shut them up, "Pansy Parkinson folded her arms tightly across her chest, with a smug look on her face.

"Exactly. Couldn't put it better myself, "Draco smirked, "Snape will be pleased to hear this…."

"You gonna tell him?"

"Yeah, why not? He is a Death Eater after all, "Draco stood on his toes in order to peer over the heads of the students attempting to travel the long path back to Hogwarts.

"This is insane! What the bloody hell were those things?!" Ron was horrified of what they had just witnessed.

"I have no idea…" Harry pretend to listen, but continued to keep a sharp eye for the sisters who disappeared at the scene. They trio witness the battle, as well as many others. However, Harry did not expect for them to display their powers so soon.

"Oh no…" Hermione whispered, "All they need is for Umbridge to find out about this. She'll kick them out!"

"Yeah, I have a feeling she would. Unless we get id of her, quickly. It won't be long until word gets around, "Harry replied.

"This is bad! I think I saw Malfoy in the crowd, too. The Professors are in huge trouble…." Ron whined.

"Look, we have a job to do. We better start those lessons if we wanna help. It's the least we can do for them….This battle just proved that they are on our side. I wonder if they know about you, Harry. I mean, your part in the war…"

Harry grumbled, "Don't remind me…..I don't think they know. They suspect something, I can tell, but I don't think even they can be sure. I don't wanna ask them yet. They have too much on their plate…."

With that, Harry walked off leaving Ron and Hermione to look at each other in sympathy. What could they possibly do to help?

* * *

As the Halliwells retreated back to their sleeping quarters, they could not help but feel defeated. Their powers were not meant to be revealed….Not that soon. Now some pesky Slytherin's are more likely report to their Death Eater allies, which means they will eventually find a way to render their magic useless against wand magic. _Especially that Draco brat_, Piper thought whilst narrowing her eyes.

The sisters were also in too much denial to even attend dinner, and breakfast the following morning. Of coarse they were now the hot topic of the week, and the wizarding newspapers. As the sisters were paid a visit by Dumbledore, they horrifically found out that they were on the front page of the Daily Prophet newspaper. Piper was furious, while Phoebe and Paige continued to gawk at the intriguing moving images of themselves battling. Enough was enough.

The following day, the sisters met up with not Dumbledore, but an Auror simply referred to as 'Mad-Eye', came along instead. The girls were speechless when they discovered that he took the name rather literally. Mad-Eye Moody was a short man, brandishing a large wooden cane with an entwined wooden creature on it, and some sort of eye apparatus on his head. This fake eye was not a laughing matter. Every time one of the sisters gave a sarcastic remark beside him, this fake eye would rotate and stare at them, whilst the other remained unmoving. This gave Phoebe the goose-bumps.

Mad-Eye had explained that Dumbledore had business to attend to, and decided not to come along. That was fair enough as someone had to put Umbridge in line.

From Dumbledore's office, Mad-Eye and the Halliwells had taken a rather strange form of transportation using the Floo network. One by one, the Halliwells disappeared in the green flames of the fireplace, as they were whisked away to another location not far from Grimmauld Place.

"Alrightly, you must keep up with me, "Moody announced grumpily, "It is important that you know its location, as you are now apart of the Order."

Mad-Eye led them around the corner, only to halt in front of a set of apartments. Piper looked quizzically at her sisters, but Mad-Eye shot them a dangerous, yet authorative look. Moments later, the Auror tapped his cane, as suddenly the earth started to move.

The sisters were astonished to find that the apartments were slowly, and secretly, being pushed aside. Eventually, another set of apartments were emerging where they should not be, however this did not seem to startle the Muggle residents nearby. Strange. Paige tried hard to suppress a grin of wonder, as the sisters followed Moody into the Order headquarters.

They walked inside, and made their way through the dark and narrow corridor of Grimmauld Place. Immediately, they could hear whispers coming from a room up ahead. Phoebe was ready to retort, but was silenced by a frown coming from Moody. Eventually, he led them closer to the voices behind a wooden door.

They were surprised to find many adults seated along a long table, in the small, cramped kitchen. Immediately, the voices stopped to stare at the newcomers. Phoebe was nervous, but the first one to speak.

"Hi, everyone….Uh…" Phoebe said quietly, whilst shaking off the eerie stares.

"Welcome, Halliwells, to Grimmauld Place! My humble home, and headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, "A man in his forties announced, as he stood up to greet them. This man sported wavy dark brown hair, and a long mustache curving at the edges. This man seemed quite friendly; however Phoebe could tell he had a troubled life, despite not having her empathic abilities.

Piper gave a nervous grin. "We are quite honored to be here; actually…I don't think we've met any of you before…"

"My name is Sirius Black, and I am Harry's Godfather, "Sirius smiled, and pointed at each person respectfully, "This is Remus Lupin, Kingsly Shacklebolt who is an Auror, Mad-Eye Moody of coarse…..Auror in training, Nymphadora Tonks-"

"Don't call me Nymphadora!!!!!" The purple haired girl suddenly turned her hair into a blazing red inferno at the mention of the name, "Oh, sorry…I preferred to be called Tonks…"

"No problem, "Paige laughed, clearly impressed by the girls' ability.

"Also we have here Severus Snape…." Piper suddenly went wide-eyed when in horror, had just noticed the black-clad Potions Professor seated at the far corner, attempting to stay hidden.

"Yeah, we've met, "Paige shrugged of the cold glare from Snape, as she diverted her nervous gaze elsewhere.

"And of coarse, Arthur and Molly Weasley-"

"Weasley? As in Ron Weasley….You're his parents, right?" Piper asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Oh, yes, that's us…I hope Ron is behaving in class, his brothers are a bad influence…." Mrs. Weasley said, in a warm, cheery tone.

Piper laughed, "Yeah, he's quite a good kid…."

"Maybe if he didn't hang out with that Potter brat... "Snape retorted in his cool, nasal voice.

"Oh, Severus! Leave the boys alone! "Molly replied angrily, with her hands on her hips.

"Relax, people…" Phoebe said, with a grin, "They are good kids, despite what he says."

"Anyways, we must get down to business…." Sirius said, as he sat back down next to Remus.

"And I best be off……" Snape replied, as he stood up from his seat, and with a dramatic swish of his cloak, made his way out, not bothering to acknowledge the Halliwells as he passed by them.

"Right, then, "Sirius began, "The Dark Lord has begun to do what he did fourteen years ago. He has begun to recruit other beings, including these dangerous demons. However, during their attack about twenty-four hours ago, they helped to expose the Charmed One's individual powers. Now, we no longer have the element of surprise. I fear they may begin to learn to counteract their powers, thus rendering them almost powerless…"

Piper cleared her throat, as the room went silent. "We have, however, a chance that we may be able to find out these particular types of demons. We already know that they are Upper-level, hence more powerful, which means they would more likely require all three of us to vanquish them, as you have already witnessed."

"We believe that as long as we remain together, they can be stopped easily. The Power of Three. We have also discovered that they put up some sort of magical shield, therefore, it may take us several attempts to fully vanquish them, "Paige continued.

"However, if I can get another vision of the identities of the demons, then we can take a look through our ancestral Book of Shadows for a vanquishing spell and a potion that may render their magical shield useless, "Phoebe took in a deep breath, "That means they can be easily destroyed, by not only us, but others as well. But they hold power that may be too powerful for you to penetrate. Remember, they don't rely on wands, therefore they cannot be disarmed. They have the ability to shimmer at any place, sometimes in a blink of an eye, so you need to be fast if you have to stun them. Also, these demons have different offensive powers. Some can throw energy and fireballs; some have a dangerous type of telekinesis, which can penetrate flesh."

"You see, each demon is different. That's what makes this mission harder, "Piper said, eying each and every ally, "You guys, if you every encounter them, would need to know how to avoid their attacks. They are quite dangerous beings…"

"I see, "Mad-Eye said, grumpily, "Well, you need to be careful not to expose yourself like that again. If you pose another danger to innocent bystanders, then you might find yourself in Azkaban….This is just a warning, but we all know it was out of defense."

"Azkaban?" Paige asked.

"A horrid wizarding prison whose body guards are ghostly Dementors who sucks every good memory from your soul, leaving you with the evil ones. It makes you go mad…" Sirius said, quietly, "I should know, because I was there when I was wrongly accused."

"Oh, "Phoebe said, speechless. _Wrongly accused? That's not right_, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's quite alright, really. I'm just glad to be out of there….."

Time flew past, as one by one, the Order members started to leave. It was a strange experience, having to share your past with allies who trust their secret to be safe. The Halliwells were never used to be open about their powers, or to reveal their history for that matter.

During this session, the sisters were quite nervous discussing what they knew about Upper-level demons and their abilities. Not to mention their own war experiences with them, to better help the members to understand what they were dealing with.

However, during their first meeting, they found out much about the Order and their allies. Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban for fourteen years, and is actually on the run. Remus Lupin is actually a werewolf, while Snape attempts to help him control his persona by giving him a Wolfsbane Potion. Arthur works for the Ministry, while Tonks is an Auror in training.

This was, indeed, a powerful yet strange bunch of wizards.

* * *

It was a rough few days for the Halliwells. The school became quieter than usual, due to not only Umbridge's new rules, but of the previous battle between the demons and the Charmed Ones. During their classes, not even the students could bare to look at them.

However, only a handful of students did not fear their charmed magic, as displayed earlier, and what was beyond the walls of Hogwarts. Piper in particular, noticed this. Especially from Harry and his friends. Usually Harry would be the quieter one in the class; however Piper had always noticed Harry with a peculiar gold coin in his hand. Of course, Piper was not mean enough to confiscate it, unlike the old toad, Umbridge. However, she could sense that Harry was hiding something.

During the past few days, Harry would give Piper nervous looks during class. Piper noticed this, but decided not to press the issue. Maybe Harry was troubled? Umbridge seems to keep a close watch on his, so maybe she suspects something too? The only lead she could go along was that damn gold coin, which she realized, that he was not the only student to possess one.

Eventually, Piper told her sisters about the coins. She made sure that Phoebe and Paige took a metal note as to who has one for themselves. They figured that it was a matter of a handful of students, but possibly a dozen of them. No Slytherin possessed a coin; however there were students from all the other houses who did. Piper figured she would secretly look into this. Maybe it was some sort of token? Or a magical form of communication….In this world, anything was possible.

As the weeks went by, Umbridge continued to assess more of the classes, particularly the ones taught by the Charmed Ones. There would be times where Umbridge would mock the sisters in front of their class, but they became all too used to it and mocked her back. Although they were pushing their luck, they were sure she would not be here for long.

It was a cloudy, late afternoon when all of a sudden, students were making their way out to the entrance courtyard. Piper had noticed this and gathered her sisters to follow the crowd. They had to know what was going on.

It wasn't long before they found out what the commotion was about. Students gathered all around the courtyard, overlooking the scene before them. In the center, stood poor Sybil Trelawney with Filch the caretaker handing her suitcases and dumping them in a heap in front of her. Trelawney was in tears, as Umbridge stood before her giving her the filthiest smile she could muster. It was clear to the sisters and the students that Professor Trelawney was being sacked.

"Hogwarts is my home….." Trelawney sobbed, whilst hiding her face amongst the mass of ash-brown hair concealing her face. It was then that McGonagall entered the fray, and embraced the sobbing teacher.

"Do you have anything to say?" Umbridge said, in her sickening, chipper tone.

"I have several things I would like to say!" McGonagall replied, angrily.

"As do I, "Phoebe could not take this any more crap from Umbridge, as she entered the clearing to stand in defense, in front of the divination teacher, "You are sadly mistaken, if you are to boot a teacher out of the grounds!"

"I wouldn't test my patience, if I were you Ms Halliwell, as you might find yourself in the same situation as Sybil, here, "Umbridge replied sweetly.

"Well, I'd like to see if you try and test our patience, Dolores, "Paige said, with Piper by her side as they stood beside Phoebe.

"Oh, but I haven't forgot about you, Ms Matthews. I know about you, and who you are. You're a half-breed, like the rest of the Mudbloods in the wizarding world….."

"What the hell do you mean? I thought a Mudblood was a wizard born from Muggle parents?" Paige smirked. What is she on about?

"You are a new form of Mudblood….The dangerous result of a witch, and what is known in the Ministry…..a Whitelighter, "Umbridge giggled, "I just have to confront the Minister about this minor…issue. I found out not to long ago, by, other sources."

"You crazy, son-of-a……." Paige started, but was cut of by an eerie silence, as she also realized that the students were listening.

Suddenly, there was a loud creek as the large doors to the entrance hall swung slowly open, to reveal the Headmaster. He walked down the steps, slowly, but determined as he approached the corrupt woman. McGonagall slowly led Trelawney away from the tense argument, leaving Dumbledore to deal with the situation.

"You may have a right to dismiss my staff, but you have no right to banish them from the grounds! That right resides with the Headmaster, "Dumbledore said, in a loud voice, enough for all the students to hear.

"For now, "Umbridge said maliciously, as she turned on her heel and walked away, leaving many students stunned at what had happened. As soon as it begun, the students made their way back to their classes one by one. As Dumbledore became lost in the crowd, Piper noticed frantic calls of his name. It sounded like Harry….

"That wretched woman! I swear, I'm ready to vanquish her sorry ass!" Phoebe stood with fists bawled.

"Tell me about it….This is getting ridiculous! She knows I'm a friggen half-whitelighter, for crying out loud!!!!! We are all screwed! "Paige said.

Piper gritted her teeth, "Damn that woman to hell!"

It was only a split second until Piper caught a glimpse of mattered hard hair, and a scar…..

"Harry!" Piper called out, until he finally emerged from the crowd.

"Professor?" Harry was alone as he walked up to his teacher, who possibly lost Ron and Hermione in the crowd.

"Could I speak to you for a moment?" Piper asked, nervously.

"Uh, sure, I guess…" Harry looked quizzically at his teacher, as he shrugged.

"Follow me to my office….Don't worry, I won't bite, "Piper winked, so she could relieve the tension between them.

It wasn't long until Piper led Harry through the corridors of the school, until they arrived at Piper's office. As Harry walked in, instantly he took note of the hanging photos of the wall of Piper's family. There were two younger children mounted on the wall, which could possibly be her sons. There was another one of an elderly couple, perhaps her parents? There was a picture of two young adults which bared an uncanny resemblance of her young sons….There was a wedding photo, a sibling photo of the sisters, and one single picture of a jet-black haired woman. Harry also took note of the fact the pictures didn't move. Piper gestured to a seat close to her, and Harry obediently sat, while Piper sat on the chair opposite him.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Actually, I was hoping to ask you the same thing….Is everything okay? I don't mean to pry, but as your teacher, I'm entitled to ask…."

"Nothing's wrong…." Harry pleaded.

"Harry…."

"I don't want to talk about it…."

"Harry…."

"No, leave me alone…"

"Harry, please. Me and my sisters were sent to help you…." Piper went wide-eyed as she blurted the words out. Oops….

"What? Dumbledore sent you?"

"Well, not exactly…More like, we came to him."

"What? I don't understand…"

Piper sighed, "My sister, Phoebe has the power of premonition. She saw the future of Hogwarts and the students in it. Including you…no, especially you. We were simply sent here to look after you. "

"I-I….." Harry was speechless. And Dumbledore refused to tell me any of it? Why the hell was he avoiding me in the first place…?

"I'm sorry I had to drop this bombshell on you, but I felt you needed to know. I don't wanna lie to you, and we have nothing left to hide now. Your not alone Harry. Dumbledore told me a bit about you….."

Harry looked away, "What did he say about me?"

"He just briefly told me about how this all came to be. Who you are, what you are destined to do….I know it's a lot for someone your age to take in, but you need to know that we are here if you want to talk about anything….Harry, look at me, " Piper stated, as Harry diverted his gaze to Piper, as he had a look of uneasiness on his face.

"Don't be afraid to talk to someone. If you want to only talk to me, that's fine. I will promise not to tell anyone of this. I will have to tell my sisters, so you know. It's our duty to know, because it is our duty to protect you and help keep Hogwarts safe, "Piper gave Harry a smile of reassurance.

Harry returned the smile, "I-Thanks, really. No one has offered to talk to me like this before. It just seems that everyone is avoiding me, nowadays..."

"Why is that? Shouldn't it be the opposite?"

"You tell me, "Harry shrugged, and looked at his watch.

"Sorry, I held you up…." Piper said, as Harry rose from his chair, "What class ya got next?"

"Double Potions…" Harry said glumly.

"Oh, I can teach you more useful Potions…." Piper grinned, "But, don't let Snape get to ya. He gives us a hard time as well. Look, I don't wan to pressure you, here, but….You have seen what we can do. We are on your side, so don't you forget it, okay?"

"Thanks…." Harry gave Piper a heartwarming smile, as he exited her office. A smile that was in need of attention. Clearly the boy was troubled, but Piper wanted to allow Harry time to talk to her about everything else. She wanted his trust badly, if they were to succeed in protecting him. Piper felt sorry for him, and as a troubled child, she badly wanted to comfort him.

"I guess I just miss my own sons….." Piper sighed, as she slumped down on her large red-armchair.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I know you are dying to say something about my story, good or bad...either way, please tell me! I don't care if its a flame, as long as its a review...:D**


	7. Dumbledore's Army

**Im really sorry this has taken me so long to get this chapter up. of coarse, life got in the way and I've been working more than I wanted due to short staff. And, on top of that, i've been very sick the last week so I just haven't had the energy to stare at the computer screen for so long, lol!**

**Anyways, enjoy this Chapter. There are a few twists and turns here, and starts to tie in with the movie/book. Don't murder me (lol) but you will find a few more enemies, quite familiar here (wink). There will be some more original characters, but I varied them so that there are new and old enemies. **

**I find it is now getting really difficult to get proper 'screen time' for most of the characters because there are so many, including my original character Crystal Leons. She will be in the next chapter, for sure, and will play quite an important role. **

**ENJOY!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Dumbledore's Army**

_Black paved brick floor viewed over along, dark corridor, where a mysterious hiss echoed off its cold walls. Many large steel doors flashed into view; however one stood out like a thorn. One which remained untouched and unknown to all who probe the corridors deep into the foundations of the superior. The Ministry knows. The image starts to rock back and forth, as if the watcher was seeing through the eyes of another. Besides the hissing, there was silence. Disturbing, dark silence….._

Phoebe bolted upright from her bed in her sleeping quarters. Ever since she arrived at Hogwarts, she has not received a premonition quite as significant as this one.

"What the hell could that mean? I've never seen that place before….defiantly not at the mall…" Phoebe reached into her dark brown hair, and smoothed it back out of her sweat-covered face. Sleepily, she rose up from her four-poster bed, and made her way to the arch window.

The sun was quite high overhead, peering just above the Owlery in the distance. Dozens of owls were flying around, holding items from small letters, to large parcels. It was morning, and time for breakfast. And to finally face the school.

It was morning, and Phoebe was nervous. She had her class to teach today, which means it would be time to face the students after the incident at Hogsmead. What would she tell them? She might have revealed her destiny, but she will make herself known as one of the most powerful witches in the world. They should not know that much, for fear of any impending Death Eater determined to wipe her and her sisters out. She must not reveal too much, but enough to tell them the importance of the looming battle ahead.

Paige was up bright and early. Since she did not teach her until the afternoon, she decided to explore the school. She had no idea where to start, but the Towers seemed like a good place to begin. She was always interested in the Astronomy Tower. Since Trelawney won't be teaching somewhere in the tower, it would be safe to say that it would be empty.

Paige knew for a fact that the Astronomy lesson starts the same time as her lesson, therefore no-one would occupy that class.

Thankfully, she knew where to go without getting lost. Hogwarts was a large school, and would be too easy to get lost amongst the many magical classrooms and hidden corridors. Not to mention the hundred of bustling students on the way to the Great Hall.

Besides, Paige didn't want to face the students just yet after the Hogsmead incident, which would more likely be brought up during breakfast.

While contemplating the day ahead, Paige finally reached the top of the winding staircase leading to the astronomy tower. Instantly, she felt a draft, and was welcomed by the fresh morning breeze. But, unfortunately, someone already bet her to it.

Ahead of her gaze, was a figure standing with their back towards Paige, and staring at the view before him. The sun was piercing the room and over the visitor, leaving the figure consumed in a permanent shadow, like an eclipse.

"Hello? Who's there?" Paige broke the silence.

"Ah, Paige….I've been expecting you, "The figure turned around, and revealed themselves as non other than…….Barbas.

"Barbas! You!" Paige looked around the room for something to use for a weapon, but Barbas raised his hand to stop her.

"That won't be necessary. I only came here for a visit….Be nice to your guests, Paige…." Barbas spoke, in his croaky, deep voice.

"What are you doing here? Didn't we vanquish you already?" Paige asked.

"You did, and now I'm back. Thanks to my fellow….allies….which, in turn fought you at Hogsmead….."

"You knew about that?! How do you know about this world? About Hogwarts…."

"My fellow demons are working for Voldemort, and in turn, vowed to bring me back. I bring a…perfect eerie atmosphere to the group, I presume, "Barbas chuckled, "But you never expected this, did you little Paige?"

"Go to hell! Again…" Paige added quietly, "Well, then, I don't suppose you have any idea who you are dealing with? Our force is much stronger than yours, so deal with it. We will finally get rid of you once and for all…."

"Before you do anything, I would like to say a few things to you…Do you have any idea what kinds of demons are at my disposal? Those ranging in powers far greater than those of the Charmed Ones. We have Darklighters and Warlocks on our side….more than you know. But those do not measure up to our special…..guest…"

Paige eyed him in interest. "Guest? Who, Elvis?"

Barbas chuckled. "Oh, you know us demons have many tricks up our sleeve. But this, guest….You are familiar with him, I'm sure. In fact, he became a part of the Halliwell family…."

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Paige yelled.

"……The Source…." With that. Barbas shimmered away, leaving Paige to release the bubble of air she was holding inside.

"Oh…my….God…."Paige whispered breathlessly, as if she was having a panic attack, "He's back…."

As quickly as she arrived, she bolted out of the Astronomy Tower and down the spiral staircase, taking it two at a time. Eventually she made her way down to the Great Hall; where she was due to meet her sisters for breakfast. The day was not starting out well.

Composing her breath and posture before the doors of the Hall, she walked in. Most of the school was already seated and socializing, where Paige had an instant headache as she walked in. The noise was deafening. Attempting to be cool, calm and collected, she eventually made her way to the staff table and took a nervous seat next to her sisters.

"Paige, your late….Sleeping in on the job again?" Piper winked.

"G-Guys…" Paige whispered, so quietly that neither of her sisters heard.

"She probably hooked up with Snape…." Phoebe giggled.

"Guys…"

"Or Dumbledore……" Piper continued.

"Guys!" Paige finally yelled, even too loud for her own ears. For a split second, there was silence from within the Hall, but soon resumed to their morning discussions.

"What?!" Piper and Phoebe replied in unison.

"We are in big trouble…." Paige said quietly.

"Paige, sweetie, what is it?" Piper was serious now.

"I saw Barbas at the astronomy Tower…."

"What?!" Piper yelled, where silence fell once again. This time, many curious eyes darted towards the Halliwells.

"I saw him, the bastard…" Paige explained, "He says that he had begun to recruit more than just demons. Warlocks and Darklighters, no less…..He also says that someone else has joined the battle on their side……"

"Who?"

Paige took in a deep breath. "The Source….."

"NO FRIGGEN WAY!" Piper screamed, as the entire room went silent for the third time. This time, there were whispers amongst the students. Obviously they were still talking about the incident at Hogsmead, which means they may be slightly on edge with the sisters in the school.

From a distance, Dumbledore eyed them curiously, desperate to know what they were up to. He cleared his throat, and stood up from the staff table. Slowly, he made his way to the golden podium in the center to address the school.

"Students. As you may have heard, or have witnessed, the dangerous incident at Hogsmead yesterday afternoon, it is safe to say that they will not return so soon. There were no casualties, or no serious injuries. But, you also bared witness to our three new Professors, who risked their own life and legacy to rid them out of the Hogsmead village. Although they were all quickly vanquished, I am afraid that there is more to come. I cannot give you anymore information at this point in time. But know this, these Professors mean no harm to you, and I assure you, that they are on our side, "With that, Dumbledore turned and gave a reassuring nod to the sisters, who bowed there head in return, "Unfortunately, we may need to take serious precautions from this point on. If you see or hear of anything suspicious, let one of your Professors know, so that we may take efficient action."

Dumbledore sighed. "Besides this, I am grateful that the situation was taken care of, and I'd like to thank the Halliwells for aiding us. If they were not present at the time, Merlin know's how we would have survived it."

All of a sudden, the room erupted in applause. The sisters were taken aback, and the claps and cheers echoed, enough to be heard from Hogsmead itself. Paige gave a sheepish grin, while Piper and Phoebe laughed. So….they were not scared of them after all, but now the Halliwells knew they were not alone in this war.

"That was…some breakfast, huh?" Phoebe said, as together, the sisters walked out of the Great Hall.

"Yeah, I thought they'd kick us out of the school for causing so much trouble…." Piper replied.

"Wait for it….Did you see Umbridge's face? If looks could kill, we'd all drop dead…" Paige smirked.

"Hey, that's not funny….We really are screwed, you know that? Now, we have the fricken Source to deal with again. Not to mention the loads of demons he has on his side, including Barbas, who is still fricken alive……" Piper explained, with venom in her tone.

"Yeah, I know…." Paige bowed her head, regretting even going to the Astronomy Tower.

"Hey, guys…I almost forgot. I had a premonition last night…." Phoebe said.

"Last night? Wait, you mean a dream?" Piper asked, as the sisters turned the corner of one of the corridors.

"Yes…I mean, it seemed like a dream. But, more like a premonition. I dunno…, "Phoebe shrugged, "I didn't even touch anything to trigger it…"

"Well, what did you see? "Paige urged on.

"It was weird….I saw a dark corridor, as in black brick walls, and I keep seeing this damn door…..Maybe it's telling me to get to it. However, I have no idea where this place is…." Phoebe ran her hand through her hair.

"It's not a lot to go on…"

"Yeah, I figured…." Phoebe sighed.

"Okies, girls, I'm heading off to my room….At least we know who is leading the demonic race. That's important…." Piper waved, and turned on her heel as she made her way down the corridor.

Piper continued to walk on down, until she spotted a familiar head of dark hair amongst the oncoming crowd of students. Piper didn't try calling out his name, but she figured she'd get closer first.

Piper tried to go up to him, but Harry simply headed off in the opposite direction, unknown of her location. On instinct, Piper followed her fellow student.

Unknown to Piper following him, Harry continues to lead her through a series of corridors and flights of stairs until they reached the seventh floor. As curious as she was, as to why she was led here, she remained quiet as she hid herself behind a knight in armor, interested to see what Harry was up to.

In the distance, Harry started to pace up and down the corridor. Three times, as Piper counted, when suddenly, the wall started to open up. Large, black spiral patterned doors began to emerge, leaving Piper in awe. While she continued to stare at the opening, she almost forgot about Harry, who had already disappeared behind the doors.

"Harry, what are you up to?" Piper said to herself, as she emerged from beside the suit of armor, and made her way to the now-empty wall. She ran her hand through her hair in frustration, "Now to get this open…"

Piper stood there for a solid ten minutes, attempting to find a way to open the door. It was ten minutes later that she remembered a spell to create a door, which was the same one she and her sister Prue used to get Phoebe out of jail in the future.

"I need chalk…." Almost instinctively, Piper took out her Ash wand, and retrieved a brown quill from her pocket. Holding it tight in her hand, she pointed the wand at it, "_Transfero white chalk_."

With that, blue sparks emitted from the tip of her wand, as the quill suddenly transfigured into a small piece of which chalk. Nodding in satisfaction, she drew up a large rectangle entry way in the shape of a door, on the bare wall. Thank God all that book reading payed off…..considering she hardly remembered the basics of spell-casting with a wand.

Piper took in a deep breath. "When you find your path is blocked, all you have to do is knock."

Piper reached out her fist and knocked twice on the drawn doorway. Suddenly, the door magically opened up, as if the door were already there. Wasting no time, she walked through, only to find a dozen pair of eyes staring back at her. There were many students, all lined up and aiming wands at each other.

"Woah…uh, hi kiddo's…." Piper waved, nervously. _Oh boy_.

"Professor?! What are you doing here?" Ron Weasley stepped forward, with his wand already in his hand.

"I, uh…." Piper gaped.

"Did you follow me?!" Harry asked, taking a step beside his friend, with his own wand at the ready.

"Um, yeah….I didn't mean to, honestly. I was just about to call you, but you went off. I was just curious to see where you were going…that's all. What is this? Some secret organization?"

"It is. Well, I guess it's not so secret anymore, now is it?" Hermione said, clearly frustrated.

"I didn't mean to pry….I had no idea….But seriously, what are you guys up to?" Piper replied, showing clear signs of regret and humiliation.

"It's called Dumbledore's Army, or the DA for short. Basically it's about learning defensive spells, since Umbridge refuses to let us learn about them…So, what, you're going to tell Umbridge or Dumbledore about it now?" Harry asked, almost angrily.

"No, of coarse not…defiantly not that toad Umbridge. Look, let's keep it a secret, okay? Pretend I wasn't even here…."Piper waved her hand away.

"Will you teach us?" A polite, timid voice surprisingly stood out. It was the Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood.

"Teach you? What?" Piper asked, raising her eyebrow.

"About demons, of course. You know a lot about them, and if they were to return, we better be prepared for them next time, "Luna said, almost dreamily.

"Uh…"

"That's actually not a bad idea, "Harry agreed. "I mean, we know nothing about them, and Umbridge is preventing you from teaching us about them….so, why not?"

"I could…I guess, "Piper said, "But, if I were to do that, I'd have to tell my sisters about it. Only them and no-one else. I promise you that."

"Sounds good to us, "Ron exclaimed, "We know you mean no harm to us. In fact, we were probably going to ask you to teach us anyway."

"It'll good for you as well, being new to this kind of magic and all…You could learn something from us, "Hermione grinned. "This is rather exciting! We actually have a teacher who knows about demons, and can show us how to defend ourselves against them. We are going to learn more than we thought…."

"Let's give Umbridge hell then!" Fred and George said in unison, as they slapped high-fives.

"She's asking for it!" Ginny replied with a grin.

"Then it's settled. Me and my sisters will tell you what we know, and how to protect yourself against them. We won't tell another soul, I can assure you. I hate Umbridge with a passion, and if she starts on me again, I'm gonna bust her ass back to the Ministry."

Laughter suddenly erupted, as for once, Piper saw hope for the students and that one day, Umbridge will have a taste of her own medicine.

* * *

The morning after, Piper finally had a chance to tell her sisters about Harry's new revolt group, after the sisters had to teach their classes. Harry had given her a note stating when the next meeting would be, right after she finished her class. Her sister's seemed pretty excited about the whole idea of a group to help overthrow Umbridge and the Ministry. Phoebe was eager to teach them self-defense moves, while Paige was excited about learning more spells. Piper, felt like this was going beyond expectations of her Charmed duties, but the only thing that concerned her, was being found out by Umbridge. That was Piper's greatest fear, but she would do whatever she could to protect the Room of Requirement, and the secret it held.

It was about a week later, the next DA meeting was to be held. It was also this meeting that Piper would bring along her sisters. Piper had shown them where the Room was located, and how to access it, by simpler means. Harry was quite excited to have actual Professors teach them what Umbridge would dare not allow. He also enjoyed the rebellious nature of the Charmed Ones, not to mention the magic they posses.

It was a Thursday afternoon when the Halliwells bounded confidently into the Room of Requirement, to greet the dozen excited faces from students Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"Hi, guys and girls, "Phoebe greeted, with a smile. "Are you guys ready? Learning to defend yourself against the demons is not easy, but we will tell you as much as you'll need to know. For the future."

Piper stepped forward, as she faced many eager, yet determined young faces, "Battling demons is easier said then done, and I assure you. But, I think you may find that a few of them are easier to vanquish than others. There are many types of demons, but they generally have the same type of abilities. All demons have some form of transportation, either by shimmering, blinking or flame teleportation. They also usually have some sort of offensive power, such as throwing energy or fireballs, and even being able to telekinetically move you. But I'm sure with your magic; you will have no problem defending yourselves."

"Even though we possess our own abilities, with your magic, it shouldn't be too difficult. Generally demons are quick, selfish, and dumb, so you will have no problem getting rid of them, "Paige smirked, as a few students chuckled.

"We will make this quite easy for you. To keep a blinking Warlock still, I suggest using a stunning spell to keep them grounded. Then pound them with spells to blast him away. Be careful, because a Warlock has to power to copy a power, which means they may have required an unpredictable amount of magic from other witches of our kind. Even we don't know what powers they have. So, avoiding their attacks need much quick-thinking, "Piper said, as she started to pace around the room.

"Demons are usually slow to think, yet fast to attack. Generally, some sort of deflection spell might do the trick. To throw their attacks back at them, "Paige continued.

"Lastly, Darklighters are the opposite of Whitelighters, which I've already taught you. So, basically they usually use their posioness bow and arrow, which is more lethal against Whitelighters, so you guys are pretty safe…" Phoebe said.

"Easy for you to say…."Paige mumbled, "But anyway, that the general idea of the enemies you may face. During the rest of our lessons, we will allow you to practice avoiding their attacks first. That's important. Then, we will show you the best way to hit 'em."

After the introduction of the Dark Lord's new allies, the sisters began to teach them about the many ways to vanquish them the way the Halliwells would. It was also that same lesson that the sisters finally showed them their own powers, so the students can be more aware of them. They went through details such as the types of demons, to which ones are the worst to look out for, including Barbas.

However, the Charmed One's did not want to tell them about the Source just yet, because he would be too tough to avoid, even for the Charmed Ones. But Piper figured they must re-create a new spell, to make sure the Source would be bound to the depths of the Underworld, when he is finally vanquished.

* * *

During the later DA meetings, the students witnessed more and more of the Halliwell's magic, including their own spell-casting. The Halliwell's felt relieved to be able to openly express their magic, which was also to the student's relief, too. Phoebe had begun to show them basic self-defense moves, once an enemy is rendered helpless, or takes hold of one of the students. Piper and Paige pretended to be demons, so that the students can learn to counteract their powers.

Piper would freeze a student's spell, while they attempted to stun her, as they would when a demon attacked. Meanwhile, Paige would throw low-voltage energy balls so that the students would learn to dodge them and attack at the same time.

However, besides teaching the students about their world, the Halliwells picked up a few different defensive spells as well. They learn how to Stupefy an opponent, and blast them away with Reducto. It was quite basic spell-casting, but helpful nonetheless.

Not only that, Harry was set to teach them about casting a Patronus. A handy form of communication, which was the method that the Order would use. The Charmed Ones decided that it would be best to learn, since they, too, were in the Order. But that was saved until next lesson.

* * *

After attending the DA lessons over the course of month so far, Piper had started to notice Harry's declining emotions. She had, over the weeks she had known him, begun to pick up signs of struggle, and fear. Harry has become more quite during class, and talked less with his friends. That was odd for Harry, since his friends were the closest people in his life. Not to mention the other classmates.

But, Piper had decided to confront him about it. It wasn't easy, but it didn't take a genius to work out the fact that there was something seriously wrong. It was also a good opportunity to get to know him more.

She was wanted to be maternally closer to him, as she could tell he had led a hard life. So far, that is. She wanted to find a way to really remind him that he is not alone, and can be able to open up his feelings so that he did not keep them bottled up inside.

It was just after Piper's class that she decided to talk to him. As the students left the class one by one, Piper had stopped Harry and asked him to follow her to her office. Saying nothing, Harry obediently followed, leaving his friends traveling back to the Gryffindor Tower without him.

As they settled into the arm chairs of Piper's office, there was a few minutes silence. A very uncomfortable one. Where to start? Piper tried to make eye-contact with Harry, but he simply looked away. Guilty. It was obvious he was hiding something.

"Harry…" Piper finally mustered up the courage to say.

Harry looked at his Professor without hesitation, "Yeah?"

"Are…., "Piper took in a deep breath, "Are you okay?" She mentally kicked herself. _What the hell of a question was that?!_

"What do you mean? I'm fine…." Harry said.

"It's just….I've noticed you haven't been yourself lately. In fact, you seem to be keeping to yourself a lot these days. I guess I just sensed something was wrong."

"N-Nothing's wrong…." Harry looked determinely at his Professor, in effort to hide his true feelings...

"I know there is, Harry, and you need to tell someone about it, "Piper leaned forward.

"I don't want to talk about it…."

"It's about Voldemort, isn't it?"

Harry sighed, "Yeah….."

"Tell me, Harry. It's not good to keep it all bottled up. I might be able to help you…"

"…No-one can…."

"You don't have to be afraid, "Piper looked at Harry, as suddenly, their eyes met. Piper could see the mental struggle between the truth and the lies, as he contemplated the thought of even telling her. But, where would he start?

Harry nodded slightly, "Okay…Ah, lately I've been having these dreams. I haven't quite figured them out yet, but I've been there before. It's like I am seeing through the eyes of another, but traveling through the corridors of the Ministry. The corridors are black, and it keeps showing me some sort of door…"

This defiantly sparked Piper's interest, "Wait…A door at the Ministry? Through black-bricked corridors? Phoebe's been having the same dream….but she could never work out where it was…."

"Really? We had the same dream? That's odd…." Harry said.

"Very odd…..Have you told Dumbledore about the dream?"

"I've tried to, but I think he is avoiding me. I don't know why…."

Piper took in a deep breath, "So, you have been to the Ministry before? "

"Yeah, before the summer. When I was back at the Dursley's, a Dementor attacked me and my cousin, who is a Muggle. I had no choice but to cast a Patronus Charm in front of him, but that night, the Ministry ordered a trial and threatened to expel me from Hogwarts. My trial was somewhere in those corridors…."

"What?! Expel you for defending yourself against the cloaked-freaks? I thought it was the Ministry who sent them out under their command, or so I've heard…"

"Yeah it was. Umbridge was apart of the jury, and started mocking me. I think it was at that point that she decided to inspect Hogwarts. I was let of the hook, because Dumbledore defended me, and changed the minds of most of the jurors."

"That bitch!" Piper said furiously, "How dare her! No wonder, she was probably the one to send the Dementors after you….She planned everything! I bet you, if anything, she wants Dumbledore's position as Headmaster. She is so determined to change this whole school around…"

"That what I figured…..Hermione had figured it out before any of us, of coarse, "Harry said sheepishly, "So, what should we do about her?"

"Don't even get me started…I'm sure Paige would want to send her to a volcano…." Piper trailed off, as Harry tried hard to suppress a giggle.

"I just hope she doesn't expel you three…" Harry said quietly.

"Then it defiantly means war, I'll tell you that. If it happens, I think me and my sisters can do a better job of protecting you, especially during the summer, since we are not restrained by taking classes and having creepy-faced teachers spying on you all the time….Not naming any names…." Piper smirked.

Harry snorted, "I think I figured….Look, thanks for everything….Teaching us the DA, defending me against Umbridge, and generally being here to help. It means a lot."

"You are very welcome, Harry, "Piper smiled, "You're a good kid, and I know all this 'marked by destiny crap', can give you a headache, but you are not alone. Just remember that."

Harry stood up and picked up his school-bag. Harry simply nodded as he walked out of the office.

Piper was left staring after the trouble boy. She knows that there is more to him than meets the eye, but she wanted to give him more time before he could fully trust her. She did not want to hide anything, but as an innocent, it would give them time to get to know each other more. At least he told her that much, but it only reminded her as to why she hates Umbridge with a passion.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**- I hope you have enjoyed this Chapter ;) That is a mouthful, or should I say, an eye-full, lol! Lots of twists and turns, and much more to come...**

**- Also, this is not a pairing fic...Piper is not romantically interested in Harry (for all you people ready to flame!!). She is simply close to him MATERNALLY, as a mother should, because she misses her own sons. So, I hope my writind did not confuse you in the last section of this chapter.**

**- Next, more Snape, Crystal and the wild connections between Phoebe and Harry's premonitions.**


	8. The Cobra Strikes

Sooooooo sorry for the mega-long wait, guys!! I've had so much to do, and i've been dying to finish this chapter, but of coarse life got int he way. Also, i'v ehad a major writers block, so this chapter may seem a little bit confusing. I could not find another easier way around it, so hope it's okay. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. This chapter is important, but so is the next one after that. I hate lingering on scenes for too long because, 1. They drag 2. It gets boring and 3. Too much infor is revealed. It's hard to keep up with both the Wizarding world and the Wiccan one, because there is so much happening. Both universes are massive, so there is so much to incorporate. But remember...REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!! If there is anything you don't like about this chapter, please let me know. I know this one is not my best, and I admit the writing is a little weird, but i'd like to know what you think. Flame me all you want, but any review is good enough for me.

NOTE: Those paragraphs marked with have been taken directly from J. K. Rowling's book. I do NOT own those scenes. Only those that have not been indicated otherwise.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Cobra Strikes**

_The Ministry corridors lay hidden below many levels from where the wizard superiors formulate their plans. He continues to walk alone, as he slowly passes doors unknown, hidden and forgotten by wizarding minds. However, it was the Boy Who Lived who continues to see one door. One door which, strangely, stands out from the rest. _

_As he continues to move in a strange rhythm, down the black-stoned floors as if he were some kind of animal. But, he senses are telling him he is not alone. In the distance, he spots a man so familiar….This wizard is seen holding a light….As he scampers down the corridors, as if he is guarding something. The door…_

_But it was when the watcher started to move faster, uncontrollably, and follow the elder wizard. Suddenly, he lunges forward…once, twice, three times……And soon enough, the man is seen on the floor with bite marks. He was bleeding, and curling up on the floor in defense….Then, the scene went black…._

"Ahhhhhh!!" Harry awoke, with beads of swear pouring down his face. His hair was wet, and his breathing was shallow, "Ron! Ron!!"

"Huhhhh……?" Ron was stirring awake, to the sounds of Harry. He sounded troubled….Must be another vision…." Harry?! What the bloody hell…."

"Mr. Weasley's in trouble!! We have to warn Dumbledore…I think he's hurt!!" Harry threw off his covers, as he jumped out of bed, panting as he did so.

Ron was speechless, as he too, slowly rolled out of bed. "Dad? He's in trouble?! C'mon, let's warn Dumbledore……"

Ron then helped the frightened Harry out of the Gryffindor Tower to warn their Head of House, Professor McGonagall. She quickly awoke and led them to Dumbledore's office, wearing her nightgown, while her long, grey-brown hair hung down in waves over her shoulder. Time was precious in this hour.

* * *

Phoebe stirred in her sleep, until Mr. Weasley was seen attacked, which jolted her instantly awake. She had seen him attacked….He was hurt. Phoebe had recognized the wizard when she met him at Grimmauld Place during the Order meeting. This was Ron's father.

"Oh, great…" Phoebe huffed, as she immediately jumped out of her bed, and headed towards her sister's sleeping quarters to warn them. Something had happened, and she must warn Dumbledore about it.

Wasting no time, she eventually woke her sisters up, and heading towards the Headmaster's office. As they walked in, they were startled by the many other solemn faces in the room. Not only was Dumbledore there, but so was Harry, Ron, Minerva and even Severus.

"Woah…." Paige mumbled.

Dumbledore looked up at the newcomer's, "We have some serious news…..Mr. Weasley has been attacked at the Ministry. I have sent word through one of the portraits to warn the Auror's about it…."

"Mr. Weasley? Wait, I was just going to tell you…I just had a vision about him being attacked….." Phoebe said in a breath, too fast for even her to hear. Her expression was puzzled.

"You had the same vision?" Dumbledore pondered.

"That's obsurd! How can you both possibly have the same premonition? You're lying…" Snape hissed.

"I am defiantly not lying…I saw it. Every detail…..Through Harry's eyes…." Phoebe replied, moodily, as she nodded in Harry's direction.

"What?" Harry said, breathlessly, "That's not possible…."

"We can't explain it either…" Paige said.

"It looks like Tom has made a move to look into Harry's mind….either by accident or intentionally, but we must stay cautious. I do not know if he realizes it, but he may be able to gain control over him. His motives, his dreams…even his will. Severus, this cannot wait….You must teach him Occlumency…."

"It cannot be learned overnight, Headmaster…If Potter is willing to focus for a long amount of time, then it may be successful. Otherwise, his thick head might not be able to take it…" Snape said, with a small smile playing across his lips.

Piper gave him a furious stare, "Hey!"

"Please…" Minerva warned, "What should we do now?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Ill warn the portraits to seek help at the Ministry. Then we wait. Soon enough, we will know if Mr. Weasley has been saved in time. In the meantime, Severus, Harry should be taught immediately before it happens again……Halliwells, I would like you stay alert, and let us handle this…."

"Maybe I can heal him…" Paige started.

"You are able to heal? Then I would like you to head over to the Burrow to heal him. Ronald, would you like to escort Professor Matthews there? I'll ask one of the Aurors to bring him down. It will be much quicker that way."

"Yeah, please, I have to see him…." Ron said, shaking nervously beside his friend.

"Then, you are dismissed. Paige, it will be safer and quicker traveling by floo…" Dumbledore motioned to the fireplace.

"I've never traveled by floo before…" Paige said, uneasily.

"It's easy…watch me….." Ron grabbed a handful of green floo powder, "Harry, I hope you are okay……the Burrow!"

With that, Ron was gone in a green flash, and soon after, Paige followed, leaving the others behind. Snape was about to usher Harry out, until Piper walked instinctly up to Harry.

She leaned in closer so that only Harry would hear. "Harry, if Snape does anything to you, please tell me, and I'll have a….kind work with him. Okay?"

Harry, still shocked by the vision, nodded in reply. Sweat continued to stream in small beads down his face and neck. Piper straightened out her back and stood tall, and turned to face Snape. He looked back at her with an emotionless expression. Clearly, he expected her to say something, but decided otherwise. Despite the chills running down her back, Piper was determined not to let his mind tricks distract her.

"Lay a hand on him, and I swear I'll do something I will regret…." Piper said, in the most calming tone she could muster.

"Oh, don't worry. Potter is in…..good hands, "Snape replied coolly, as he continued to stare menacingly at her, until she turned and walked away.

Then, Snape motioned with his hand for Harry to follow, but instead of waiting, he grabbed his arm and pulled him away with force. Piper edged forward ready to do something until Phoebe placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I have an idea…." Phoebe whispered to her oldest sister, as they made their way out of the Headmaster's office.

* * *

"You want me to do WHAT?" The hot-headed teen replied, sleepily. It was very late in the night as she was awakened by two of the Charmed Ones. Crystal had been called down into the Gryffindor Common room for a last-minute meeting with the sisters. She was not impressed, as she continued to rub grit from her eyes. _I was having an awesome dream, too…._

"I need you to follow Snape…." Phoebe whispered, making sure the other little Gryffindors remained asleep, "This is serious, Crystal, we need your help. You're the only one that can do it…."

"I cannot believe your asking me to do this…" Crystal threw up her hands, clearly annoyed with the sister's request.

"Please…"Piper urged, "It will be impossible for him to detect you…."

"He's not stupid, you know….And you realize that he will have my head on a shiny green platter if he finds out…or even catches me there. He's as smart as your think…." Crystal replied, with clear doubt on her face. How could she possible do this?

"Look, your apart of this whether you like it or not. We need your help…" Phoebe said calmly, "Besides we were sent to watch over you. Care to do us a little favor?"

"Okay, fine….But you're asking for trouble…" Crystal finally agreed, and immediately feeling regret.

"Then we'll deal with it…." Piper nodded with a smirk.

"I have an idea…." Crystal grinned, as she crept into the boy's dormitory and retrieved Harry's invisibility cloak. Minutes later, she returned, "I hope he doesn't mind if I borrow this…"

"Woah, you're only spying….Not attending a fashion show. I thought-" Piper began.

"Relax. It's just until I get down into the dungeons. Besides, I know what it does. I've been watching Harry closely. He doesn't know I know, "Crystal replied, as she quickly pulled on the cloak which immediately concealed ever inch of her.

The sisters were amazed when she suddenly disappeared, but they knew Snape would not suspect this. Unlike Moody, he does not have a magical eye.

Almost immediately, Crystal made her way out of the Gryffindor Tower, and made her way all the way down the flights of moving stairs. As frustrating as they were, it forced Crystal to be patient as she waited for the right stairs to fall into place. Moving quickly, she made her way through corridors of the ground floor until she reached a flight of spiral stairs leading down into the darkness.

_Here goes nothing…_Crystal thought, as she took off the invisibility cloak, and hid it behind a sleeping stone gargoyle. Then without a thought, Crystal began to change shape. He form shrunk so small, she could fit into the cracks of the walls. Her limbs shrunk, then multiplied as she now sported eight legs. Small pincers formed where her nose should have been, and a sting grew on her new brown, hairy back.

She had changed into a large Huntsman spider.

Wasting no time, she scurried onto the walls as she sped down as fast as her little legs could take her. She was very fast, and before she registered it, she could hear voices.

It was Snape.

Carefully, she climbed back onto the rough, stone floor and entered Snape's office. From what she could see, Harry was sitting, dazed onto a large wooden chair. Snape, on the other hand, was flourishing his wand in Harry's face, as he taunted him. His office was quite cluttered with various sized potion vials lining the walls and benches.

_How the hell do you work in here?! _

"So, if he knows about it, then he'll be able to read my mind?" Crystal glanced at Harry's shaking form.

"Read it. Control it. Unhinge it, "Snape replied, slowly, yet venomously.

Crystal gulped. _So Voldemort's able to read Harry's mind? This is defiantly not good…._Of coarse Crystal was too eager to hear more, so she remained quiet and unnoticed. She could not leave so soon, as she could learn so much about the Dark Lord himself. That information would prove useful to the Charmed Ones. But so many things ran through her mind, that she missed a part of the conversation. However, she continued to listen intently.

"In these lessons, I will attempt to penetrate your mind. You will attempt to resist. Prepare yourself!" Snape said, as cold as ice. Crystal was almost horrified to find that Snape had put up his wand, preparing to fire at Harry, "_Legilimens!"_

At this first attempt, Crystal could practically feel Harry's heart beat fast. He was surely startled, as he had no idea what to expect. Could it this be Occlumency? Crystal had read about a few times in the library, especially as she enjoyed sneaking into the restricted section. But of coarse, the method was too complicate for Crystal to digest. So she forgot all about it. Although, it was interesting to read. As far as she knew, Voldemort was the most accomplished Occlumens. It was a dangerous art, and she sure hoped Harry can handle it.

Harry tensed. Snape is looking into his mind! _He must have anticipated this….stupid son-of-a…How dare he!_Should she do something? Of coarse, she was only sent here to overhear, not intervene. The Halliwells will surely hear of this!

* * *

"I hope Harry's okay…" Piper said, almost glumply. After Crystal had left, the two sisters made there way into Phoebe's sleeping quarters to discuss the night's events, including Phoebe and Harry's vision. It was important that they understood why those two were psychically linked.

"He'll be fine. I doubt Snape will try anything in Hogwarts. Especially because Dumbledore is aware of what he is teaching him, "Phoebe replied.

"Yeah, but what is he being taught?"

"No idea….Hopefully Crystal can tell when she gets back. I doubt Snape will detect her. After all, I could imagine how much vermin crawl around in the murky dark dungeons…" Phoebe stifled a half-laugh.

"I guess your right…."

"Woah…" Phoebe felt light-headed. She held on to the side of the armchair to steady herself. _What the hell?!_

"Phoebs….you okay?" Piper was concerned for her younger sibling. She leaned forward to inspect her sister. She did look slightly pale, and she was shaking.

"I…I don't know….." Then Phoebe was hit with a vision. No doubt, of Harry's, "I think Harry's having a vision…."

_Images of Harry flying to the Ministry over the river….The dark domain of Grimmauld Place and Harry seeing Ron and Hermione there….The Dementor attack with Dudley in the tunnel of a muggle area…The DA meetings and the students practicing spells…Harry's vision of seeing Voldemort at the train station….The Ministry door…..The Mirror of Erised with young Harry seeing his parents……_

* * *

"That's private!" Harry retorted.

"Not to me, and not to the Dark Lord if you don't improve!" Snape replied, almost menacingly. Of coarse Snape had to be his Slytherin self. Then he spat, "You're just like your father. Lazy. Arrogant-"

Harry stood up, "Don't say a word against my father!-"

"Weak-"

"-I'm not weak!" Harry replied.

"Then prove it! Control your emotions! Discipline your mind! _Legilimens!" _Snape then aimed his wand once again at Harry.

* * *

Phoebe continued to shake uncontrollably. The visions are coming faster, and is shaking her to the core. She has never felt this shocked by any vision before, but she was never linked with the Boy Who Lived. Piper held onto her, but nothing seemed to comfort the empathic Charmed One.

Phoebe's visions keep on coming, like a wave after wave, and no time to recover. She felt like she was going to faint.

……_..More visions from the Maze at the Triwizard Tournament…A giant in the Forbidden Forest…Harry meeting Sirius at Hogwarts….Dumbledore disappearing in a wave of fire…Harry kissing Cho after a DA lesson…Arthur Weasley being attacked…, Harry's parents dancing in his photograph…Sirius in the Daily Prophet reading 'Mass Murderer'…the Ministry door coming closer into view…Harry hugging Sirius at the Order Headquarters…A bright, blue globe….._

Phoebe opened her eyes, with a gasp. She started panting, and she felt the world spin around her.

"Phoebe, I'm gonna get you out of here…" Piper panicked. She started to lift her sister from the chair, and placed her arm around her neck for support. As silently as they could be, they exited the sleeping quarters, and made their way to the hospital wing.

The corridors were cold and dark, but it was Piper that lit the way. The Lumos charm was one of the spells that Piper managed to learn easily. Of coarse she new it would come in handy sooner or later, so she led her sister through the many twists and turns of Hogwarts.

* * *

"Stop it…." Harry says, weakily. Clearly he is being drained during these lessons.

Then they start arguing about Harry's father. Snape clearly shows signs of knowing and loathing him.

"My father was a great man!" Harry yelled.

"Your father was a swine! _Legilim-_"

"_Protego!_" Harry raised is own wand, and pointed it at his Professor. This was something Crystal did not expect.

Snape stumbled back towards the work desk, who also did not expect this. He clutched on the edge of the table for a moment, while Harry peered into his own mind.

_Clever, _Crystal thought, as she awaited Snape's harsh reaction.

* * *

While Piper struggled to get Phoebe to the hospital wing, the young Charmed One collapses on the floor when she is hit with another vision.

This time, the vision did not belong to Harry. Phoebe groaned in defeat, as she peered into the unfamiliar memory.

…_.A young, teenage boy with black greasy hair, alone at school reading a potions book under a tree….He gets taunted by a group of four teenager boys, while a auburn-haired girl stands by, attempting to get them to stop. The head of the group is seen raising his wand, which turns the mysterious, yet familiar boy upside down, threatening to pull down his pants, as laughter erupts from the on-looking students…._

The vision ends abruptly, and Phoebe collapsed unconsciously in Piper's arms.

* * *

Snape ends the vision with a menacing wave of his wand, and without another word, pulls Harry's shirt, and angrily throws him out. Harry instantly took the hint, and tried to apologize, but the Potions Master raised a glare at the student, until he ran out of the lab.

Taking this as her queue, Crystal scurries out of the dungeons, still in her spider form. It was not until she reached the gargoyle statue, did she transform back into her teenage self, grabbed the invisibility cloak, and ran back to the Gryffindor Common room.

However, halfway down, she finds Phoebe on the floor, and Piper attempting to pull her along. Something had happened, and it didn't look good. She then rushed to take Phoebe's other arm, and helped the eldest sister take her to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

After the previous night's events, Phoebe continued to lay in a deep, unconscious state. She looked sickly pale, but Madam Pomfrey said that she will be recover, but will take precious time. Piper remained by her side the entire time, attempting to help her awaken. By this time, most of the school had heard of Phoebe's condition, but would learn of nothing more. Piper had cancelled her sisters classes, as well as her own in an attempt to be there when she finally stirs from her sleep.

There were times where Snape would enter, since he was one of the few who knew her state and the fact that she had had waves of visions. But of coarse Piper refused to tell him any of it until her sister recovers. He would enter with a potion, and leave with a final glare. Piper was highly suspicious of the potion, but she would trust Promfrey's word on it.

In the forty-eight hours that had now passed, Albus and Minerva had visited the sisters several times, along with Harry and Hermione. Harry was concerned for his professors who were one of the few adults that were concerned for his welfare, and his life. For that, Harry was grateful, and was enough for him to tell them everything. As instructed, he went through the night's events from what he saw, to Occlumency and Snape himself. It raised a lot of questions, especially why Phoebe and Harry were psychically connected.

On that same day, Paige and Ron arrived from the Burrow. Arthur was saved, and if he was left alone for a few more hours, the poison would have killed him. Ron was thankful and was re-united with his family. Paige was glad her healing powers worked, since she had never tried it on a poisonous wound before. But, she was horrified to find Phoebe in a coma-like state, when she returned to Hogwarts. She was informed of what had happened on that night, along with Crystal's recount of it.

When day three arrived, Phoebe finally awoke. It was then when she regained her memory, along with the visions she had. The sisters decided to tell the Headmaster the visions that Harry from the lesson's. Not of the one's with Snape. That was for the Charmed Ones to investigate on there own.

The past day's events were kept secret from Umbridge. The other professors made certain to stick with the same story, on the basis of Phoebe with a mild sickness. Other than that, the High Inquisitor remained clueless. The DA ran as normal, of coarse with the exeption of Phoebe who still felt slightly nauseous.

This was no ordinary demonic investigation the Charmed Ones wound up in. They had much to discuss and plan, and very little time to do it.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

1. First things first. The scene's marked with are direct quotes from the film version of the Order of the Phoenix, and is owned by J.K. Rowling herself. I own none of them, except those that are not marked.

2. Also, I understand that this chapter may seem a little confusing, but I honestly could not see an easier way to do it. I know that Harry's memories are combined with scenes that technically haven't happened yet, or have not been mentioned. But again, there was no easier way to show that. I also realise that the Occlumency lessons are spanned over months, but in this story, it will be easier if it all occured in one night. It just makes it easier for me, and instead of mentioned the Occlumency lessons every so often, and Phoebe's constant visions from it, I can make room for newer storylines and twists.

3. I'm planning this fic in advanced, so I have much planned for the whole Snape storyline. That's why I made it as if Phoebe, through Harry, could witness Snape's memories as well. It made sense that way, anyways.

4. Lastly as I've mentioned it before, this chapter may seem a little rushed. But, im in preparation for the more important and bigger plots, so I didn't want to linger on the same scene for too long. There are so many characters to show, and so much to include, so I need to be careful of their screentime and important aspects of the story.

P.S. The next Chapter shall be fun to write ;) Get ready for the student revolt. And the start of the dueling part of the film. (Yes, film. So no going through all the secret Departments in a short amount of time. I'd like to have lots of detail and focus on the main ones.)


	9. Extreme Measures

**Yay!!! Miss me? ^.^ *ducks head***

**Now i'm back in action! I've been thinking about finishing this fic for a very long time, but never had the a) inspiration and b) the time. But now after watching Half-Blood Prince, I realised I still have 2 more books to cover. As eager as I was, there was so much that needed to be done in the story, and the Charmed Ones have more danger on their hands. **

**So now, im more determined to get this story finished :) Maybe not in the same time-frame as i'd hoped, but I hope none of you have abandoned me yet!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Extreme Measures**

"I am so glad Harry decided not to take those private lessons again..." Phoebe mentioned, "I swear, my head was going to explode."

"I'd hate to say it sis, but I think it's going to get worse. Especially with Voldemorts rise to power and all...Might get messy, "The eldest sister, Piper replied. They were on their way to the Room of Requirement where Harry would teach them how to cast a Patronus. Frankly, none of the sisters knew what it was, except for the fact it was a form of defence from the Dementors and a way the Order members could communicate.

But since the last few days have been hectic, taking these lessons were getting more and more difficult. Umbridge on the other hand, set up the Inquisitorial Squad consisting of mainly Slytherins, and began to question students about any secret organisation. This was getting rather serious, and they were having bad feelings about the entire thing. Soon, they would be questioning whether or not continuing with these lessons were a good idea.

However, the Charmed Ones decided to take that risk.

They walked on through the familiar seventh corridor towards the Roon, and entered ever so carefully. All the students were present, except for one most noticably as Cho Chang. But, as they entered, the room went silent and Harry started the lesson.

"Okay, I need you all to think of a good memory. A powerful, happy memory and think of nothing else, "Harry began, "Then when you are ready, say _'Expecto Patronum'. _"

To show them how to do it, he retrieved his wand from his robes and casted the spell almost immediatly. Maybe he already had a powerful memory, and must have performed the spell many times before. As he cast the spell, a substance neither gas nor liquid came out from the ip of his wand, and immediatly took the form of a silvery stag, which pranced around the room. Students were at awe, and the Charmed Ones were definatly impressed.

"You may find that at first, your Patronus does not take a distinct form. That's okay, because it is equally as useful against Dementors. Each Patronus is a representation of you, and may change. Now, give it ago."

Immediatly, students began casting the spell without really much thought. But it was harder than it looked.

Piper shrugged and retrieved her wand. She struggled to find a memory. A happy memory, that hopefully didn't involve some ultimate power. These days, it was difficult to find a great memory when not plagued by evil. But, she didn't spend too much time with that. She though immediatly of her wedding. Oh, how she missed Leo. She would give anything to see him again. Then without another lingering thought, she cast the Patronus. At first the spell sort of delayed, but then it hovered in the air above her in a great mass. She focused harder and the form changed, to take the shape of....an eagle. The bird soared above the students with a echoing cry. Watchful. Domineering. Protector. That pretty much represents the eldest witch. She was rather happy with that. She peered beside her as she watched her sisters, just as curious to see what they would get.

Paige seemed to struggle, however. Piper could tell how impatient she was getting. She seemed to have tried several times, but perhaps her memory wasn't the best one she could think of. Eventually, the half-witch found one that satisfied her. The moment she met her mother for the first time, and knowing her secret. She cast the spell, and immediatly, the Patronus had taken an immediate form. A small housecat, one that oddly resembles Kit, pounced out from her wand. She was exstatic; totally suprised. She always had a fondness for cats. Independant. Mischevious. Always curious. Yup, that was definatly the stubborn Paige Matthews.

Now for Phoebe's. This one, was quite nerve-racking to watch. Especially given her history being tempted by evil so many times, and being influenced by Cole certanly didn't help either. She sure hoped it all depends on the person she is now. But she realised that she was the most happiest when she was with her sisters. If it weren't for their dedication and love, she may as well remain as Elvira of the Underworld. It gave her shudders just thinking about it. But it turns out her Patronus was unexpected by not only her, but her sisters as well. When she cast the spell, she was relieved, content, that her Patronus turned out to be a dolphin. Energetic. Loving. Free. And here she thought she'd get some sort or bat, or snake. The funny thing was, she was turned into a mermaid a few years back. The past does come back to bite you in the ass.

Satisfied with their accomplishments, they looked around the room at the various forms of Patronus'. Luna with the hare. Hermione with the otter. Ginny with the horse. Crystal with her lion. Ron with the dog. It all seemed like one big zoo. A madhouse of sorts.

That is, if the faint sounds of explosions could be heard. Way to crash the party.

Then all was silent. The students, vanished their Patronus, and stopped to listen. Faint sounds of some sort of blast could be heard. Then it seemed to get louder and louder. The lights in the room dimmed at each blast, and the mirror-like walls began to tremble. The sisters shot warning glances at each other, but there was nothing else they could do but wait in anticipation.

They didn't have to wait long, as in one final blast, the entrance wall exploded to form a small hole. Paige, as curious as her cat, stepped towards the wall, where she stopped, horrified at what she saw - The ugly face of Dolores Umbridge.

The pink witch cried out another spell, where Paige had to jump back to avoid another blast. This time, a large man-sized hole formed in the wall. They were discovered.

* * *

The next thing they knew, the Charmed Ones were being sent to Dolores' office. They were not happy about it, and they had a feeling it would not end well. They still had much to do here at Hogwarts and they'll be dammed if they weren't allowed to stay. Surely Albus would not allow such things.

But, the Halliwells walked rather glumly after the pink-clad woman, with the Inquisitorial Squad sniggering behind them. Phoebe had the urge to turn back and punch Draco in the face, but Piper firmly placed her hand on hers to keep her from doing so. Draco was still just a kid, despite how much he looks like his father.

"Now," Dolores took a seat in her office behind her desk, while she motioned for the Halliwells to take a seat. Piper rolled her eyes, as she stared in utter annoyance at the kitten photos purring at her from the wall. She was just about ready to blow them all up, one by one, but she decided otherwise, "Under the Ministry rules of conduct, i'm afraid I will have to dismiss you from your teaching duties. This had gotten far enough, especially when you, as professors, have been teaching the students in a secret organisation. That was specifically one of the rules I set, and you broke them."

Piper sighed. She had seriously had enough of this woman, and frankly she didn't care if she left. She just wanted to see her family again. The eldest sister rubbed her temples, "Oh...okay. Can we at least remain at the school? Albus said the same thing with Sybill - "

"Yeah, i'm sure we heard Albus specifically say that you can't expell us from the grounds. You can't deny that, "Paige smirked. She loved ticking the woman off. Beside, they had the whole school as witnesses.

"As long as he is Headmaster, then yes, "Dolores gave a small, high-pitched giggle. Immediatly, Piper rose from her seat, ready to take her out. But Phoebe grabbed her arm.

"Let's go..." Phoebe gave her an understanding nod, then left the office without another word. They had better things to deal with her high-pitched squeel of delight. They did not get far, when Dolores already exited her office, and began to head down the corridor in a very speedy pace. The Halliwells were quite curious as what she was up too, so they followed her in hot pursuit. Eventually, they were led all the way to Dumbledore's office. Surely, she couldn't leave the poor man in peace?

So they followed the witch right in, where they stopped in their tracks. Several others were there too, talking to Albus who was smiling at their defeat. They also saw one of the Order members there, Kingsley Shaklebolt, who was also an Auror. A redhead, who beared a very close resemblance to Ronald Weasley, and a few others they had never seen before. Although, they heard Dolores' call one of them 'Minister', so they immediatly figured that he was the one she was always boasting about. The Minister of Magic.

The sisters slunk back in the corner of the office to watch the events unfold. So far, no-one had seen them yet. They watched as Albus was accused of Harry's organisation, but decided to take the blame for it. Phoebe was just about to jump to his defence, but decided to keep quiet and watched.

But just as the meeting had begun, Albus disappeared with his Phoenix, who was undoubtably Crystal, in a blast of flames. At least she was there to watch his back. The Minister was outraged, but they notice Dolores giggle happily. They could only guess what would happen next. Without a second though, Paige grabbed the hands of her sisters, and orbed into her own sleeping quarters.

"Hey! I thought you couldn't orb in Hogwarts..." Piper exclaimed, purely suprised.

"No - I can't orb [i]away[/i] from Hogwarts. Pity Dolores doesn't know that, "Paige said with a smirk. Always the one to find loopholes in every rule.

"Very smart, sis, "Now Phoebe turned serious, "What are we going to do about her? We've just been kicked off-duty; Albus has gone, no doubt with Crystal; and Dolores is probably going to take his place as Headmaster. This isn't good."

"Not to mention that Harry is left unprotected. Without Albus, the whole school is in trouble, "Piper brushed away a stray strand of hair from her face.

"What can we do? We can't stay here! The Minister will kick us out for good, especially if we finds out we are not the professors he thought we were, "Paige said.

"Where else can we go? We can't go back home. There is still so much we have to do, "Phoebe explained. She took a deep breath, as a thought came to her head, "Unless, we stay at Grimmauld Place, where we can be closer to Harry."

"It's not a bad idea - Although, one of us needs to stay here and keep an eye on everything. Pity Crystal wasn't still wasn't still with us, "The eldest sister tried to come up with a better plan. But that would just have to do.

"Unless we can try and delay, "Paige had a curious glimmer in her eyes, She was up to something, "And we can get the Weasley twins to help."

Piper raised her eyebrow, "How so?"

"Easy. They always said they wanted to give Dolores a taste of her own medicine. I overheard the pair talking about the uncoming exams the other day. They wanted to screw it up and piss Dolores off."

"Make the exams hell?"

"Pretty much."

"But, the students need to pass the year. They can't mess up that chance, knowing that Dolores is now Headmaster..."

"Who cares? I doubt they do. Besides, it's the twins last year. They already have their future's set, "Paige grinned.

Phoebe clapped her hands together, "I like it. But what did you want us to do?"

Paige couldn't supress her smile, "Join in. I have a few ideas of my own, so I may pop out of Hogwarts a few times."

"What if if make an excuse to Dolores, that we stay? Just until exams, and hope for the best Albus comes back before then, "Piper was still unsure of the idea. It had its pros, but it still had its cons.

"I dunno - 'We need to finish the term, so the students get adequate notes for their exams?' It's only a week from now, "Phoebe shrugged.

"Meh - Good enough. If she doesn't like it she can stick it, "Piper blew another strand of hair from her face, "Right now, anything'll do."

* * *

The next day, the Charmed Ones have been trying to avoid Dolores' wrath, since she became Headmistress. Either she was too impatient to chase them around the school, or she had other things on her mind. Like, giving those poor DA students detention on a saturday. That really ticked the sisters off, but what could they do? Dolores had the authority and the upper hand. Right now, they just needed to stay out of trouble and out of her way.

Phoebe wanted to see Minerva, and get a few opinions from her. After all, she despised the woman just as much as she did. She strolled over to her office, and knocked softly on the door a few times. She heard chattering inside. Minerva was not alone, and she could sware the other voice sounded just as familiar.

Eager to know more, she knocked again, and this time she was greeted by the stern face of Minerva.

"Ah, Phoebe - " She motioned for her to come inside. But the middle sister recieved a shock when she discovered another person there. Wearing familiar white and gold robes.

Her brown eyes widened in suprise, "Odin?! What the hell are you doing here?"

The Elder Odin, raised a hand to silence Phoebe. He had a somewhat, calming demeanor about him, but also had a sign of desperation in his eyes. Why was he here?

"Greetings, Phoebe, "Odin clasped his hands, "I have come with some...news."

Phoebe raised her eyesbrow, bracing for his next words, "I'm listening."

Odin took a deep breath, "Leo and the children were attacked. By Barbas, no less."

She almost forgot about Barbas. The color drained from her face, and a hand flew to her mouth in suprise, "MY GOD, are they okay? Please tell me they are okay..."

"They are perfectly fine."

She sighed in relief, "Good. Where are they now?"

"At the moment, they are at the Manor. But, i've just been speaking to Minerva, and we are coming to the idea of bringing them here for safe-keeping. After the attack, we couldn't risk them being left alone with the absense of the Charmed Ones. Especially now that Barbas is back, and working for the Dark Lord."

"Barbas? That name is rather unfamiliar to me, "Minerva questioned.

Phoebe turned to her, "It's...a demon of ours. One that we've vanquished about three times now. He is the Demon of Fear, and now he's back. Paige saw him at the Astronomy Tower a while back...."

"Oh dear, he was here? In the school? How is that possible?" The elder witch gasped, with a hand to her chest.

"Our magic is different to yours. So is his, and the rest of his demonic followers. However, I doubt he'll enter again on his own, now knowing the three of us are here, "Phoebe answered. She paused for a moment, and swung her head around to face Odin, "How do you know about Hogwarts? Another secret you kept from us? Nothing new."

The Elder sighed, and continued, "I've known Albus for decades. We met when a Necromancer summoned a Death Eater, not realising what kind of wizard he was. The Necromancer was a dark witch from our magical realm. The Wiccan world. After me and Albus dealt with it, we promised to keep our distance to avoid the same mistake tearing apart both worlds. But yes, I knew of Hogwarts. Now, the matter cannot easily be resolved. Now with a powerful demon, and the Dark Lord at bay, we must combine forces once again."

Phoebe was still furious he hadn't alerted them earlier. They could have been better prepared for it, otherwise, "So, when is Leo meant to arrive? Piper is eager to see her sons."

"Since they can remain in Piper's quarters, they can be sent notice by owl to arrive sometime today, "Minerva smiled, "We can offer that much protection."

Then Phoebe remembered something, "What about Dolores?"

"That wretched woman does not need to know, "Minerva said with much distaste.

With a grin, Phoebe left the office and headed straight towards Piper's quarters to tell her the news, and practically everything that Odin told her. She hoped Piper wouldn't get angry at Odin's sudden appearence, but at least her family was safe.

That was all that mattered.

* * *

**Notes:**

**- In actual fact, I had this chapter written out months ago...maybe even a year ago. But, my computer screwed up and I lost everything. The dialogue was perfect then, and I had much more juicy information to give you about the demons. So, after that I kinda gave up a bit and forgot the story. After still getting reviews, I managed to get the motivation to re-write the chapter. Not as good as it once was, but at least it's up. **

**- I also have the next chapter planned out, and should be fun to write :)**


	10. Of Heart and Soul

**Next chapter is now up :) Came up pretty quickly, didn't it? HAHA I do realise that in Season 8, Leo was no longer a whitelighter/Elder, but for the sake of fun, I changed it otherwise :) I didn't want Leo to be an uneccessary 'extra', so to speak. Another thing, some of the scenes below have been taken from Order of the Phoenix movie, but purely as 'borrowed'. However, you will find they have been altered in some way. Otherwise, enjoy XD**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Of Heart and Soul**

Paige Mathews began scribbling furiously on the notepad in front of her. Scrunches of failed writing lay in a mess on the table, and on the floor. She cared less for the mess, and more on the vanquishing spell for Barbas. After their meeting last time, the youngest sister wanted to be prepared when he showed up again. But this time, she wanted to send him back to hell in much more agony and pain as he did before. She wanted to make sure he stayed dead.

It had been hours since Paige had her first spark of inspiration. So far, she had composed several spells. A few stunning spells for the other demons; a fear control spell; speed enhancement; and more importantly, the Power of Three vanquishing spell. She even considered incorporating some wand magic to make sure the bastard stayed vanquished. For good measure.

Satisfied, she roughly gathered her composed spells, and exited her quarters to seek out her sisters. The sooner she told them about it, the better. But she was such in a hurry, that with the breeze through the open windows, one of the spells flew out of her hand. Paige didn't even notice, and continued speedily on her way.

Unknowing to her, someone had watched her. Carefully.

A tall, dark figure glided across the marble floors, and reered it's messy curtain of hair around the corner. Just in time to see the perky brunette wander off. The figure raised an eyebrow at the piece of paper on the cold floor, and continued to walk towards it, With bony fingers, he picked it up.

He began to read the paper, skimming through it ever so quickly. In moments, his expression changed to that of mere interest, "What are you up too, Ms. Mathews?" His voice like silk, rolled off his tounge, despite the fact he was talking to himself.

Severus Snape had found the Power of Three Spell.

* * *

"Suprise!" Leo, entered through the large oak entrance door of Hogwarts, with very excited expression. With little Wyatt clasping his hand, and little Chris in his arm, he bounded in very impressed at the ancient castle he saw.

Piper practically ran to her family once Phoebe told her the news. She was both devistated and happy at what was said, but she was so glad to have Leo and her family back safely. The eldest sister finally reached him, and gave Leo a passionate kiss. Then, she moved to her sons, and planted kisses all over them.

"I'm so glad you're okay! I missed you so much, "Piper and Leo were locked together in a tight embrace. She didn't want to let go. But, they weren't going to leave anytime soon.

"You don't need to worry. I see you've settled in well here. This place is, "Leo looked around, until he fully registered how big the place was, "Amazing."

Piper grinned, "We should send our sons here. They'll love it."

"Remind me again in five years, "Leo smiled, and kissed Piper again on the cheek.

Then, Piper tugged on his sleeve to get going. They had to move away from here before Dolores see's she has uninvited visitors, "Quickly! We need to go upstairs. We'll talk more there."

Without another word, Piper grabbed Chris in her arms, and slung a baby bag over her shoulder. Leo grabbed Wyatt by the arm, and took the remaining suitcases and began to move up to Piper's quarters in desperation to get away from the pink toads' watchful eye.

* * *

Upon the infiltration by Dolores in the Room of Requirement, the entire DA was sent straight to her painful detention. Paige wished to orb them all to safety from the evil witch, but decided against the idea. They needed to remain under the radar since Dolores thinks they have already left the school. Dumb toad.

Paige had just briefly told her sisters about the spells she composed, but figured they were not good enough. She was also baffled at the spell she had lost, and didn't notice until she sifted through the spells to show her sisters and Leo. She tried to re-trace her steps, but could not find the crumpled up paper anywhere.

The students piled out of the great hall depressingly, one by one. In silence, they retreated to their dorms grasping their scarred, bleeding hand, while Dolores trotted with satisfaction back to her own dreaded kitten-infested office. The thought made Piper sick to her stomach. The eldest sister hid around the corner, in the opposite direction the Headmistress was heading. As she saw Harry's pain-stricken face come her way, she grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. Paige stood silently behind her.

Harry jumped, not expection anyone to grab at him, but was relieved to find it was Piper.

"Sorry..." Piper whispered.

"It's okay..." He tried to hide his hand in his sleeve, but the thought of his bleeding scar rubbing against his robes was a bad idea. Before he could think, Paige grabbed his hand, and pulled up his sleeve. Quietly, she placed her hand over the wound, and a familar white glow enlightened her hand, causing the blood to seep back and seal up the wound. Not quite completely, however. There was still a faint trace of the scar, since the quill he used was cursed, but at least she stopped the bleeding.

Harry shrugged, sheepishly, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, "Paige smiled warmly.

"I'm, sorry what happened to you. The DA...Umbridge..." Harry began.

Piper held up her hand, "Don't worry about it. We have it all under control. The DA isn't over, and neither are we."

"Besides, it makes our own job a little...well, easier. Plus, we have a plan, "Paige reassured him, "You can count on us."

At the thought, the Gryffindor nodded, "Thanks. I sure hope Dumbledore comes back, so he can give Umbridge what she deserves. Thanks to her, Hermione doesn't stop cursing."

"Then i'm sure Ron is having a field day, "Piper added, with a grin. She was glad Harry found some humor in this situation, "We need to get going. Technically, we are not supposed to be here."

The sisters waved goodbye, as they retreated back to their quarters. Paige made a mental note to heal every DA member she sees. It was the least she could do. But Paige had an idea, of something she could do as a part of the revolt. With a grin, she left her sister and began to leave the school grounds. In a flurry of orbs and away from the wards, she teleported out, and returned minutes later with a small pink music box clasped in her hands. With a sneaky grin, she made her way back into the school.

But, she didn't make it far as none other than Severus Snape walked out from around the corner, with a familar piece of paper clasped in his hand. She winced. The spell.

He held the paper up, "Mind explaining this?" His voice was clear, and defining, yet strict.

"Uh..." Paige struggled to find the words. She barely had the time to argue to him, "It's really none of your business." She bit her words, and it just...came out. She couldn't help herself.

"I beg your pardon? Ms. Mathews....as your collegue..." Snape drawled in the same monotone voice as aways. Really, his voice irritated her.

She could care less at what he thought, and began to walk away, brushing lightly past him. He swung on his heel, "Don't walk away from me - I know what your up to."

Paige turned around furiously. She had not time for his mind games, "Really, now? Tell me. I'm dying to hear it."

Snape looked at her with his beady black eyes, clearly aching for a chance to hex her, "I read the...spell, is it? Intruging magic you have here. I'm rather impressed."

"Save me the drama. Really, our magic, is none of your business."

"Any spell against the Dark Lord is apart of my business," He folded his hands, almost in irritation at her choice of words.

"I bet it is. I bet your aching to crawl to him right now, and tell him about it, then, "Paige shrugged, "Go on. Do it. Voldemort won't know what hit him...."

"Don't say his name! Merlin forbid..." Snape snapped, "You, however, understand nothing. Your foolishness will get you nowhere, Ms. Mathews. If I were you, i'd be careful where you tread."

"Death Eater or not, I don't want to have to vanquish you - You're really annoying."

"Stop acting like such a child. It will get you nowhere. Trust me when I say, you must be cautious around the Dark Lord. He shall not know of this."

"Trust you? I don't even know what side you're on! Sorry, but I have business to attend too..._Spell_!" Orbing the spell from the professors's hand and into her own, Paige tapped on the pink box, and left the corridor leaving Snape just as furious. It was difficult to do anything with him watching her every move. She only wished she could understand why he was acting the way he did. And where his loyalties truly lie.

­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

It was exam time, and the Great Hall was eerily quiet as the students scribbled furiously at their papers. Many students were crammed in the room, where a few nervously glanced at Umbridge. Maybe they expected her to use that blood quill of hers. Right now, the students weren't the only one wanting to hex the witch.

Paige, along with her sisters, were huddled in her quarters discussing the plan. They knew that they had another mischevious pair who thought the same thing they did. They wanted to badly mess up the exams.

The youngest sister held the mysterious little pink box tightly, and made her way down to the Great Hall. Piper followed pursuit, with Wyatt in her arms who was cuddling a small toy dinosaur and Phoebe re-reading her own spells she had composed. She held her wand tightly in her right hand, with a devious smile upon her face. Leo had stayed back to look after Chris, despite his best efforts to join in the revolt. As they gathered outside of the Hall ever so quietly, Paige orbed out seconds later.

It didn't take long until she arrived in the very same spot, with a look of childish glee. It seems the sisters have been waiting for this day, every since the ugly pink toad showed her face within Hogwarts. They were going to throw her authority back in her face. The Charmed Ones didn't care. This was not apart of their world, therefore the Minister and Dolores, were powerless against them.

Then, a faint sound of buzzing in the air. Piper looked around, where she faced the corridor that lead to the revolving staircases. She withdrew her wand, as two figures on broomsticks wizzed by their heads with firecrackers sizzling in their hands. They bounded through the doors and then chaos started.

They heard a shriek from the hall, and guessed Dolores had gotten a fright. The Charmed Ones entered the hall, and several students peered back in amusement. Paige stepped foward and held the box outwards.

Crazed, Dolores pointed an accusing finger at the sisters, "YOU! How DARE you! You are excused from Hogwarts, no exceptions!! I will have you thrown is Azkaban so fast, your head will spin!"

"Sorry, Dolores - Not a chance, " With a final smirk at the crazy woman, Paige opened the box, and several fairies flew out like small balls of light. They buzzed around the students heads and aimed for Dolores. They sprayed magical dust around her, where she waved her hands around to shoo them away. They were too quick for her.

Then, the pair on the broomsticks, Fred and George Weasley, released the firecrackers where it exploded into a million specks of light. The Charmed Ones were in awe, as the firecrackers shot around the room. The students, now distracted from their exams rose up from their chairs and began laughing and cheering, as the fireworks came together to form a large fiery dragon. It flew up towards Umbridge, and blew up in her face. Her face, now caked in black soot, and her hair was a tangled mess, she looked furious.

Phoebe, with her wand outstrectched, pointed it directly at Dolores, "_Felicius vera!" _Violet-colored orbs flew out from the wand, and hit the crazed Headmistress. Immediatly, a large furry grey-colored tail errupted from begind Dolores. Large furry ears sprouted through her now ugly mass of hair, while whiskers grew out of her face. The middle sister merely giggles, to the point where her stomach became sore. She felt kind of bad for her, but she deserved every bit of it. The students seemed to be having a good time, too, especially while watching an over-sized pink cat woman running around chased by fairies.

Wyatt, on the other hand, had other ideas. He looked at Piper, who had a cute little smile on his face. He threw the dinosaur on thr gound next to her feet, where it got Piper's attention.

"Sweetie, what did you do that for?" She went to go and pick it up, but the dinosaur began to glow, "What..?" The dinosaur began to grow, until it was big enough to reach the ceiling. Dolored waved her own wand, to get rid of the Feline curse upon her, when suddenly, she screamed. The dinosaur had enlargened and let out a large, blood-curling roar. Piper grabbed Wyatt and backed up, and the students just stared at the beast.

"Wyatt! You stop this now!" Piper said, as she tried not to look away from the large biped standing before them. She wanted to play a joke - Not cause anyone harm. Much like the dragon fiasco, this one could cause a problem. Then, Dolores ran, and Fred and George threw another round of firecrackers which, along with the dinosaur, began to chase the Headmistress out of the Hall. The dinosaur chased her with large, earth-shaking footsteps. But the woman did not make it far, as the fireworks exploded around her yet again, causing all the school decrees to fall and shatter all around her. She turned nervously around to face the dinosaur, but as it edged closer towards her, the dinosaur shrank and became a helpless little toy on the floor.

Piper smiled, "Good boy."

The Weasley twins then spun out from the open door, and out of the school into the air. The students, now ignoring the crazy Headmaster, followed the twins and cheered in delight. The Charmed Ones followed, and watched as a blazing 'W' was etched in the sky. At least they made their grand exit.

Piper burst through the crowd to find Harry, who was also cheering with his friends. She grabbed his shoulder to get his attention, with Wyatt on her hip, and smiled back at him, "Told ya I had it under control."

The Gryffindor grinned back, "It was brilliant! I didn't know you had a son."

"I have another one upstairs - "

Then Harry's excited face contorted in pain, as his hand flew up to his scar and he fell back.

"Harry!" Piper caught him just in time with her other arm, and lay him down carefully. Hermione had noticed this, and rushed to his side almost immediatly. Piper brushed Harry's hair away from his face, and noticed the scar had reddened.

"We need to get him to the hospital wing!" Hermione held Harry's hand.

Piper looked furiously around for her sisters, and was horrified at what she saw. Beyond the crazy mass of students who did not see what was happening, was a pale-faced brunette cradling her sister in her arms. Phoebe was having the same vision, and she, too, clasped her hands to her head.

_The Ministry corridors gleamed in the peculiar dimmed light...A large room filled with several various-shaped orbs among endless shelves.....In the center stood Sirius Black with a wand to his head...Voldemort has him...._

"Here - help me take him to Paige! She can get us there quicker..." Piper began to lift the student with Hermione's help, but then Harry stopped wriggling and stood up. He rubbed his scar again, and his face showed pain and desperation.

"We have to get to the Ministry!" Harry said suddenly, "Sirius is in trouble!"

"Harry, calm down - " Piper urged. She looked around, to find her sisters walking towards her. Phoebe looked exausted.

"Piper, give Wyatt to me...I'll take him to Leo...." Paige offered, and took Wyatt's hand, "Where should I meet you?"

"We could travel by Floo, but the only place that we can access it is Umbridge's office..." Hermione said.

"Then, that's where we need to go - " Harry exclaimed.

"Umbridge will be there!" Hermioned gasped.

Harry frowned, "Well, we'll just have to be quick."

With that Paige orbed out, knowing exactly where to meet them. Ron emerged with Ginny, Neville and Luna by his side. Immediatly, Harry led the group directly to Umbridge's office, silently and quickly. Phoebe was the first to get there, and quickly opened the door. She took one look of disgust at the pink decor, but she noticed all went silent. She turned around to find Harry, the DA and her sister being held hostage by the Inquisitorial Squad, led by non other than Draco Malfoy. Their wands were pointed to their necks, and were unable to get to their own wand. Behind the band of Slytherins, was Dolores Umbridge. Now, she looked more than furious. With a murderous look in her eyes, Phoebe wondered if they went too far.

Dolores' wand was outstrected, and pointed directly at Phoebe. Immediatly, Draco shoved Harry into one of the chairs, and pointed his wand at Phoebe.

"Don't move - My father will be pleased to hear this!" The Slytherin said, with a satisfied smirk.

"What? To see his son helpless against the Charmed Ones? That'll make his day, " Phoebe replied. Draco shoved his wand into her neck, and the sister winced.

Now, Dolores pointed her wand at Harry, but until a shuffle of feet came from the doorway.

"Ah, Severus - Have you got anymore Veritaserum?" Dolores said, in her tradesmark high-pitched squeel.

He glanced around at the hostage situation, with a somewhat, satisfied expression, "I'm afraid you used the last of my stores, interrogating students - The last on Ms. Chang...I cannot help you - "

A flurry of small blue orbs appeared in the room, and materialised as Paige Mathews. She glanced nervously around, and narrowed her eyes as she noticed Snape again. Why did he always appear at the worst of times?

"What in Merlins name - " Draco spat.

"Bloody hell..." Ron exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry...Was I interrupting anything?" But just as Paige tried to draw out her wand, she was thrown back with a small twitch of Dolores' wand. Thin, silvery ropes flew out, and began to bind the youngest Halliwell magically to the wall. Her hands and legs were bound, and she could not move an inch. She was seriously helpless.

"Paige!" Piper yelled, but was jabbed in the back with the wand from Crabbe.

"Anything you require of me, Headmaster?" Severus asked, with an arched eyebrow. He clearly looked amused by the entire situation.

"That'll be all, Severus, "Dolores grunted, as Severus began to make his way out. But Harry called out to him, and thr Potions Master stopped in his tracks.

"He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot, at the place where it's hidden!" Snape turned around, and eyed Harry with a blank look upon his face, Clearly he must have known what he meant, otherwise Harry would not have trusted him that much to relay that information. Phoebe clearly figured it was based on their latest vision, but who ever Padfoot was...she wasn't sure. Dolores began to question the student, but he cut her off.

"No idea, "With a swish of his cloak, the pale man left the room.

"Mr. Potter! You and your friends have gone far enough..." Dolores, now absent of her ears, tail and whiskers, spoke quite softly. Determined to get her rage under control. She glanced at her table, and gently placed a small photograph of the Minister she so dearly follows, face-down on the table, "What he doesn't know can't hurt him."

The Dolores extended her wand again towards Harry, "_Cr-"_

"- Tell her, Harry!" Hermione screamed at Umbridge, and she lowered her wand.

"Tell me what?!" The woman questioned.

"....Dumbledore's seceret weapon...." Hermione said quietly. Harry looked at her, almost as confused as the Halliwells were, "I'll show you."

With many signs of satisfaction from the Squad, Hermione told the headmistress that it was located in the Forbidden Forest. Harry accompanied her, and Piper insisted she join them too. With the decision made, all four of them left the office without another word.

Piper, Harry and Dolores followed the Gryffindor muggle-born out of the grounds of Hogwarts, and deep into the chill and darkness of the forest. Everytime Piper shot Harry a look of confusion, Dolores would threaten them with her wand. They reached a very dense part of the forest, where Hermione began looking for something. On the ground near one of the more ancient trees, was a large broken chain. Something got out, and Harry finally realised what his friend had planned.

"Liar! You brought me here for nothing!" Umbridge pointed the wand at first to Hermione, and then to Harry, "You tricked me!"

Piper held her hands up defensively, but did not try and get to her own wand, "Put the wand down, Dolores. The Minister won't be happy with you."

With a shaking arm, she pointed the wand at Piper, "He will never know...or understand...YOU! Are all in it! I....really hate children."

She raised her wand at Harry, ready to curse him, where several arrows pierced the sky and embedded themselves in the ground near their feet. They looked up to find at least a dozen Centaurs looking at them from the clearing. One raised his arrow and fired a shot, where Piper instantly froze the arrow in midair. Hermione, Harry and Dolores stared at her, bewidled.

"How did you do that?!" Harry asked, and Hermione beamed next to him.

The eldest sister ignored them and stared calmly at the Centaurs, "There will not be blood loss here. Dolores will get what she deserves, no doubt."

One of the Centaurs stepped forward, "She despises our kind. All half-bloods alike!"

Piper smirked, "Oh, I didn't say she was good. Torture her all you want. We'll deal with her later - "

AAAHHHHHHHH!

All figures looked up to find Umbridge in the hands of a giant. His dopey demeanor meant it made for a good comeback. If this was what the student was expecting, she was certainly right all the way.

"Put me down!" Dolores cried, as more arrows were fired at the giant. Hermione screamed for them to stop, and as she listened, Piper froze more of the arrows in the air, and the Centaurs were outraged. During Hermioned outbursts, eventually the giant put the pink-clad woman down. She was not ready to give up just yet. She fired her wand again, and this time, she shot one of the Centaurs with robes which entwined themselves around his neck. Hermione ran to him and told the woman to stop. The Centaur struggled against the robes, slowly choking him.

"This has gotten far enough!" But now, too slow to respond, the Centaurs grabbed hold of her, and began to drag her away. Piper ran to the Centaur and began to loosen the robes, while Harry withdrew his wand and shot a spell at the robes, slowly unbinding them. Dolores continued to be dragged away, screaming in protest, but Piper could not care less.

"We need to meet the others..." With that, Hermione bidden farewell to the giant she had named Grawp, and with the others on her heel, they ran all the way out of forest to the extended bridge. There, they bumped into the rest of the DA and the Halliwells.

"How did you get away?" Hermione asked, with a huge grin on her face.

Ginny smiled, "Puking pastiles. They weren't pretty."

"The most disgusting thing i've ever seen..." Paige, free of the ropes, looked just as pale as she normally is, "So, how do we get to the Ministry? Dolores must have blocked the entrace by Floo from her office. We have to get there another way."

"Can't you orb?" Piper asked her sister, breathlessly.

"A;ready tried. Nada, "Paige sighed.

"Thestrals of course, "Luna spoke from behind Ginny.

"Excellent idea!" Harry said.

"What are Thestrals?" Phoebe asked, with a puzzled look.

"Black winged-horses, which can only be seen by a person who have witnessed death, "Luna explained, with her dreamy expression. It was more spooky when she spoke about death with that same expression. Maybe she had seen more than she should.

With the decision made, they back-tracked off the bridge and headed to a clearing near Hagrid's Hut. There, Piper gasped at the sight of a small group of skeletal looking horses. They looked friendly, but rather spooky at the same time. No wonder Luna suggested them. The Charmed Ones, being the evil-fighters they were, had witnessed death on more than one occassion. Being it were a sister, relative or even a mere innocent. They could see these horses.

Those that could see them, helped those that couldn't onto these horses. Just because they can be invisible to some, does not mean they are not there. Harry and Ginny mounted one; with Neville and Luna on another; Hermione and Ron; Piper and Paige; and Phoebe on the last one. One by one, the horses took flight through the cloudy skies of the afternoon. Phoebe was excited, but Piper scared of heights and practically had her eyes closed the entire way. They left the domain of Hogwarts, until they soared through the city of London. By the time they got there, it was night time, which meant it makes them difficult to be spotted by curious eyes.

Harry led them to oen of the guest entraces to the Ministry. He had explained that this was the way he went during his trial involving the dreaded Umbridge. It took a while, but eventually all those willing to fight, made there way into the eerie, black-stoned grounds of the Ministry.

Paige stared at the elegant fountain ahead, while Phoebe shuddered at the sight. Now, for the battle ahead. She only hoped that they were ready enough to face the looming dangers.


End file.
